Nueva Generación
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Quince años después de Hades, los caballeros han hecho ya sus vidas y se encargan de sus familias. Ahora deben ayudar a los nuevos caballeros dorados a defender a Atena de un antiguo enemigo...
1. C1: Quince años después

CAPITULO 1: QUINCE AÑOS DESPUÉS...  
  
En el Santuario, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Y así había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya habían pasado varios años desde la última pelea que se había disputado para salvar al mundo. Quince años. Los caballeros dorados de entonces se habían retirado, dejando los puestos a sus discípulos.  
  
Kiki, el aprendiz de Mu, ahora vigilaba la casa de Aries. Pierre, un jóven canadiense, vivía ahora en la casa de Tauro. Sebastián, de los Estados Unidos, era el guardián de la casa de Géminis. Roberto, un joven italiano, vigilaba la casa de Cáncer. Ikki había heredado la armadura de Leo, así como Shun la de Virgo y Shiryu la de Libra. En Escorpión, una chica llamada Umi había ganado la armadura dorada luego de entrenar largamente con Milo y de competir con otro chico. Seiya había heredado la armadura de Sagitario (n/a: bueno, eso no es ningún misterio). En Capricornio, un chico español llamado Miguel era el guardián. Hyoga había heredado la armadura y la casa de Acuario de su maestro Camus. Y por último, una chica llamada Arika se había quedado en la casa de Piscis, y era la más joven de los nuevos caballeros dorados.  
  
Los antiguos caballeros dorados vivían en Grecia, excepto tres: Mu había vuelvo a Jamir, Shaka a la India, y Dokho a China, a disfrutar su libertad y nueva juventud.  
  
Saori se casó y siguió viviendo en el Santuario, protegida por los nuevos caballeros dorados.  
  
Pero, para comenzar, debemos situarnos en la casa de Sagitario, donde Seiya se encuentra. Después de quince años, Seiya ya es un joven de 27 años, responsable, que se encarga de su familia al mismo tiempo de proteger a Saori.  
  
-¡Ya te dije que no!- gritó Seiya.  
  
-¡Que sí!-  
  
-¡Que no!-  
  
-¡Que sí!-  
  
-¡Dido, una palabra más y estarás castigada!-  
  
Dido, la hija de Seiya, era la versión femenina en miniatura de su padre. La niña de ocho años tomó un cojín de un sillón y se lo lanzó a su padre.  
  
-¡Te odio!-  
  
-No ocupo cariño- dijo Seiya, sonriendo- ahora, jovencita, a tu entrenamiento...-  
  
-No quiero-  
  
-No te estoy preguntando...-  
  
-No me importa- dijo Dido.  
  
-Dido, obedece a tu padre- la reprendió Miho.  
  
-¡Mamá!-  
  
-Vamos, pequeña- dijo Seiya- yo no quiero castigarte. Sé que quieres salir hoy pero no se puede, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez mañana...-  
  
-Bueno...- dijo Dido, tranquilizándose- está bien...-  
  
-¿Ves?- dijo Seiya- no es el fin del mundo. Ahora, vete a entrenar y haz los ejercicios que te encargué...-  
  
-Pero papá- protestó Dido- ya me cansé de hacer lo mismo... meteoros y meteoros...-  
  
-Si no dominas los meteoros- dijo Seiya- no podrás hacer nunca un cometa...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Dido,  
  
-Y ponte la máscara-  
  
-¡Papá!- dijo Dido de mal humor, y se fue.  
  
-Seiya- dijo Miho- ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para ella?-  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Seiya- a esa edad, nosotros fuimos enviados a entrenar...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mientras, en la casa de Acuario, las cosas no iban mejor con Hyoga y su hija Cristaly.  
  
-¡Papá!-  
  
-¿Otra vez?-  
  
-Papá, los papás de Dido la dejan hacer lo que ella quiera...-  
  
-Pero nosotros no somos los papás de Dido- dijo Hyoga- somos tus papás...-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Nada de peros, jovencita, a entrenar...-  
  
-¡Mamá!- protestó Cristaly- dile a papá...-  
  
-Tu papá tiene razón, Cristaly- dijo Flare- obedécelo...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Libra, en cambio, Shiryu no tenía ningún problema. Shady, su hija, estaba sentada en silencio, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, concentrada.  
  
-Shady, hija, ¿no tienes hambre?- preguntó Shunrei.  
  
-Claro que la tengo, mamá- dijo Shady abriendo los ojos.  
  
-Comamos, Shiryu- dijo Shunrei- ya han practicado bastante, y no les vendría mal un descanso...-  
  
-Tienes razón, Shunrei- dijo Shiryu- comamos...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Leo, Ikki entrenaba a su hijo mayor, Izzy, de diez años. El entrenamiento era duro, pero Izzy no decía nada ni hacía mueca alguna de cansancio o dolor.  
  
-Basta, Ikki- le dijo Shaina- Izzy ya no puede más, aunque no quiera admitirlo-  
  
-Está bien, Izzy- dijo Ikki- lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Descansa-  
  
-¡Papá!- una niña pequeña, de cabellos y ojos verdes llegó corriendo y abrazó a Ikki.  
  
-Esmeralda, no molestes a tu papá...-  
  
-No me molesta, Shaina- dijo Ikki, devolviendo el abrazo a su hija. La pequeña tenía ocho años, pero era muy tierna y noble.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Virgo, un niño de ocho años lloraba amargamente, y Shun lo abrazaba.  
  
-Ya no llores- le dijo.  
  
-¿Dónde está mamá?- preguntó el niño entre lágrimas.  
  
-Mamá vendrá enseguida, hijo...-  
  
-¿A dónde fue?-preguntó, secando sus lágrimas.  
  
-Está en su casa- dijo Shun- no tienes porqué llorar-  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Shun?- dijo Umi, el caballero de Escorpión, apenas llegando.  
  
-¡Mamá!- gritó el niño, y se lanzó a los brazos de Umi.  
  
-Tu hijo te extrañaban...- dijo Shun con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Umi.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Todo en el Santuario estaba tranquilo. Aburrido, mejor dicho. Los nuevos caballeros dorados no entendían lo excepcional y fantástico que era serlo, pues no habían estado presentes en ninguna batalla de importancia, como el nuevo caballero de Aries y los que habían sido caballeros de bronce.  
  
Kiki estaba excepcionalmente aburrido ese día. Quince años, quince largos años desde la última batalla, la de Hades, en la que él solo fue un espectador. Y lo recordó: llevaba casi quince años sin siquiera ver a su maestro. Supo que se había casado casi inmediatamente después de que dejó el Santuario, y unos meses después se enteró de que tuvo un hijo. Desde entonces, no supo nada de él. Sabía, claro, que llevaba todos aquellos años en Jamir.  
  
Kiki pensó que tal vez sería buena idea ir a Jamir a visitar a Mu un día de esos. Estaba a punto de teletransportarse, cuando sintió que lo llamaba el cosmo de Saori. Obedeciendo, subió a través de las doce casas para llegar con ella.  
  
-¿Me llamaste, Saori?-  
  
Saori no estaba sola. Julián Solo y un chico estaban con ella. Kiki recordaba cómo se habían casado ambos unos meses después de que Mu se había marchado a Jamir. Saori y Julián también habían tenido un hijo de la misma edad que el de Mu, que era el chico que los acompañaba. Julián se limitó a mirar a Kiki algo molesto, y el chico junto a ellos cruzó los brazos. A Saori no le molestaba que la llamaran por su nombre, pues Kiki la conocía desde hacía muchos años.  
  
-Kiki, tengo una noticia agradable para ti-  
  
-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Kiki.  
  
-Tu maestro ha vuelto de Jamir- dijo Saori- a partir de esta semana vivirá en Grecia, como el resto de los caballeros dorados...-  
  
-¿Es en serio?- exclamó Kiki emocionado. Saori asintió, y Kiki sonrió. Después de quince años, vería a su maestro Mu de nuevo. Saori le dio un papel con la dirección de Mu. Kiki dio las gracias a Saori, bajó corriendo las doce casas y se dirigió a la ciudad.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mientras tanto, Shaka se encontraba en la India, en el templo de Buda. Oraba y meditaba en silencio. Todos los días, durante quince largos años, Shaka iba al templo a meditar, desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso. Sentía siempre una enorme paz en todo el universo. Sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas, Shaka sintió un extraño disturbio en él.  
  
-Shaka- dijo una voz - por fin lo has sentido...-  
  
-Cierto- dijo Shaka- algo está a punto de cambiar... es extraño, que después de quince años...-  
  
-No digas más, Shaka- continuó la voz- debes volver... tu amigo Mu seguramente lo ha sentido también, porque volvió a Grecia...-  
  
-Sin embargo, tenemos que confiar en los nuevos caballeros dorados...-  
  
-Ellos no han soportado guerras ni dolores, salvo los que una vez fueron caballeros de bronce, y eso, Shaka, lo sabes muy bien...-  
  
-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- preguntó Shaka.  
  
-Lo mismo que hizo Mu- dijo la voz- vuelve a Grecia con tu familia, y espera a que suceda lo que tiene que suceder...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kiki pasó por la casa de Camus, y encontró a Milo con él.  
  
-Hola, caballeros- saludó Kiki- ¿conocen esta calle?-  
  
-Claro, Kiki- dijo Milo- está unas cuadras más hacia el norte... por allá- señaló una dirección.  
  
-Gracias, Milo- dijo Kiki.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Milo con curiosidad, porque era muy raro que Kiki dejara el Santuario.  
  
-Mu ha vuelto- dijo Kiki, sonriente- voy a visitarlo...-  
  
-¿Mu volvió?- preguntó Camus, quien se había limitado a escuchar en silencio.  
  
Kiki asintió y se despidió de los caballeros, caminando hacia donde Milo le había indicado.  
  
-Camus, ¿escuchaste eso? Mu volvió...-Camus asintió. Milo continuó- Es increíble; yo nunca creí que dejaría sus montañas y su palacio de Jamir...-  
  
-Es ciertamente un misterio...- dijo Camus, pensativo. Mu y Shaka siempre habían rechazado todas las invitaciones de volver a Grecia. ¿Por qué esta vez Mu lo hacía sin que se lo pidieran? Un niño de seis años interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-Papá, dice mamá que ya está lista la comida...-  
  
-Iré enseguida, hijo- dijo Camus. Se despidió de Milo con un gesto y entró a su casa siguiendo al niño.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kiki llegó a la calle indicada. La casa era relativamente grande, de dos pisos, y color blanco. Alrededor de la casa, había un enorme jardín, cerrado por una barda de piedra. Kiki entró al jardín y se acercó a la entrada de la casa. En el porche, había un columpio, en él se mecía una chica que estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro, el cual ocultaba su rostro, y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kiki.  
  
-Disculpa- dijo Kiki- busco a...-  
  
La chica bajó el libro y levantó la vista. Kiki se sorprendió. Era una chica de trece o catorce años. Sus cabellos seguían el mismo patrón que los de Mu, con la diferencia de que eran castaños. Sus ojos eran verdes, y tenía en la frente dos lunares rojizos. Kiki se dio cuenta de que debía ser, sin duda, la hija de Mu. La chica lo miraba tan sorprendida como él a ella, asombrada de ver a alguien así. Kiki había crecido mucho. La disposición de los largos cabellos rojos del nuevo caballero de Aries recordaba mucho los de Shion.  
  
-Disculpa- repitió Kiki- busco a Mu...-  
  
-Sí, un momento- dijo ella, y entró a la casa. Kiki esperó unos segundos cuando, frente a él, apareció el que había sido su maestro.  
  
Mu no parecía haber envejecido siquiera un solo día, a pesar de que ahora tenía más de treinta años. Esto no le sorprendió a Kiki, pues sabía muy bien que los de su raza eran bendecidos con una larga vida de un par de cientos de años, como Shion. Y se seguía sintiendo en él el mismo poder que cuando usaba la armadura de Aries. Mu sonrió, y quiso saludarlo con la mano, pero Kiki lo abrazó.  
  
-¡Maestro!-  
  
-Ya, Kiki, no es para tanto- dijo Mu, algo apenado- yo también te he extrañado...-  
  
Maestro y alumno platicaron largamente durante toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, sentados en un escalón en la entrada de la casa. A ambos les recordaba cuando hacían lo mismo en la entrada de la casa de Aries.  
  
-Pero maestro- dijo Kiki- ¿porqué decidió volver después de tantos años?-  
  
-Porque...- Mu vaciló un poco, pero luego continuó- por varias razones. Una de las más importantes es por mi hija, que tiene que estudiar aquí...-  
  
-¿Estudiar?- preguntó Kiki- creí que ella sería caballero...-  
  
Mu negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, ella no está hecha para cosas así- dijo Mu, con cierto aire de tristeza. Kiki no comprendió lo que Mu decía, pero decidió no insistir, porque su maestro no parecía dispuesto a continuar.  
  
-Padre- dijo la chica, asomándose por la puerta- ya está la cena...-  
  
-Enseguida voy- dijo Mu- ven, Myra, hay alguien a quien debes de conocer-  
  
La chica obedeció a Mu y se sentó junto a él.  
  
-Myra, él es Kiki, fue mi aprendiz... ya te he contado mucho sobre él...- dijo Mu- Kiki, ella es mi hija Myra-  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, y se sonrieron. Myra observaba a Kiki con gran interés, pues no había conocido nunca a otro caballero más que a su padre. Kiki observaba el gran parecido que había entre Myra y Mu, y que solo diferían en el color de sus cabellos. Después de unos segundos, Mu se levantó.  
  
-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Kiki- dijo Mu- te veré mañana, porque iré al Santuario a hablar con Saori...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Kiki- hasta mañana-  
  
Antes de irse, Kiki observó a Mu y Myra entrar de nuevo a la casa.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Qué sucede, señor?-  
  
-Se han dado cuenta. Uno de ellos ha vuelto, y el otro se prepara para hacer lo mismo-  
  
-¿Debemos dar marcha atrás?-  
  
-No. Tengo planes para ellos... sigamos de acuerdo a lo planeado...-  
  
-Como ordene-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Chicos, este fic se trata del futuro de los caballeros... (jeje, creo que ya lo notaron, pero por si las dudas...) Ya está casi terminado, así que no podré cambiar mucho las cosas... pero prometo no tardarme en actualizar... Utilizaré varios de mis propios personajes de otros fics, así que no se asusten, aunque los cambié un poco... Espero que les guste... Alguna felicitación, reclamación, duda, aviso, sugerencia, comentario, receta de cocina, por favor manden un review...  
  
Abby L. 


	2. C2: Incredulidad

CAPÍTULO 2: INCREDULIDAD  
  
Saga estaba profundamente dormido, cuando un par de manitas lo despertó. Abrió los ojos, y vio frente a él un par de ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Karlos, ¿que pasa?- preguntó Saga, somnoliento.  
  
-Tuve una pesadilla, papá- contestó el niño de ocho años. Saga lo acompañó a su cuarto. Había un chico de trece años dormido en una cama, mientras del otro lado de la habitación había una cama vacía. El niño se volvió a meter en la cama. Saga lo arropó y se sentó junto a él.  
  
-Cuéntame que soñaste- le dijo Saga.  
  
-Una sombra- dijo el niño, abriendo los ojos muy asustado- una sombra oscura...-  
  
-¿Y qué hacía esa sombra?-  
  
-No sé, pero me daba mucho miedo- esta vez, algunas lágrimas surgían de los ojitos azules del pequeño.  
  
-Fue un mal sueño, Karlos- dijo Saga, tratando de tranquilizarlo- fue solo tu imaginación... verás como no sucede nada de eso...-  
  
-Eso espero...- dijo el pequeño. Saga limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar, y se quedó junto a él hasta que se durmió. Entonces volvió a su habitación.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió, Saga?-  
  
-Karlos tuvo una pesadilla, Aydé- dijo Saga- pero ya se volvió a dormir-  
  
-Me alegro- dijo Aydé, besando la mejilla de Saga y cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir. Saga, sin embargo, no se quedó tan tranquilo. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no podía describir.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Aioria se levantó en medio de la noche por un vaso con agua. Vio que la habitación en el segundo piso de su casa tenía encendida la luz. Subió, para ver a un joven pelirrojo de catorce años entrenando.  
  
-Jasón, son las tres de la madrugada- dijo Aioria- mejor vete a dormir, porque mañana por la mañana no podrás levantarte temprano, y sabes que Umi es muy estricta...-  
  
-Pero papá...-  
  
-Nada de peros, hijo- dijo Aioria- para entrenar y ser fuerte, también necesitas dormir bien-  
  
-Está bien...-  
  
-Buenas noches, hijo- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Buenas noches-contestó Jasón.  
  
Aioria volvió a su habitación y se acostó de nuevo.  
  
-Tu hijo aún estaba entrenando, Marín- dijo Aioria- no puedo creerlo...-  
  
-Quiere ser como su padre- dijo Marín. Aioria sonrió.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En un templo de la India, un niño rubio de ojos azules miraba como su madre guardaba varias cosas en su maletín.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Mataji?- preguntó el niño- ¿a dónde vamos?-  
  
-A Grecia- dijo la mujer- tu padre debe volver, y lo acompañaremos...-  
  
-¿Porqué?-  
  
-Porque Buda se lo ha ordenado así...- contestó ella- y ya no hagas preguntas-  
  
El pequeño no quedó satisfecho con esa explicación y fue hacia la otra habitación, donde Shaka también metía sus cosas en una maleta.  
  
-Bapú, ¿porqué nos vamos?-  
  
-Mataji ya te lo explicó, Raji- dijo Shaka- tenemos que volver a Grecia para servir a Atena...-  
  
-Pero yo no quiero dejar mi hogar, Bapú- protestó el pequeño. Shaka se arrodilló y miró al pequeño a los ojos.  
  
-Cuando yo tenía tu edad, tuve que ir a Grecia por la fuerza. Pero Grecia se convirtió en mi nuevo hogar...-  
  
-No entiendo, Bapú- dijo el niño, cruzando los brazos- Grecia no será nunca mi hogar como Calcuta...-  
  
-Lo entenderás algún día, Raji- dijo Shaka- pero ahora debemos irnos...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Aioros, despierta...-  
  
No hay respuesta. Aioros sigue profundamente dormido. La joven junto a él insistió y lo movió hasta que él despertó.  
  
-Vamos, mi cielo, levántate...-  
  
-Ya voy, Andrea, ya voy...-  
  
-Vamos, papá- dijo una chica de trece años- ¡¡llegaré tarde a mi entrenamiento!!-  
  
-Ya voy, Iris- dijo Aioros, levantándose perezosamente.  
  
-Te estaré esperando afuera, papá- dijo Iris, cubriéndose el rostro con una máscara de plata.  
  
-Estaré ahí en un momento- dijo Aioros. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió junto con su hija hacia el Santuario.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Shaka llegó a Grecia esa mañana, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la casa de Mu, siguiendo su cosmo. Éste, sintiendo el de Shaka, apareció en la puerta para recibirlo.  
  
-Shaka, me alegra verte...-  
  
-A mí también, Mu- dijo Shaka- también lo has sentido, ¿verdad?-  
  
Mu asintió, muy serio.  
  
-Fue lo que pensé- continuó Shaka.  
  
-Deberíamos ir con Saori- dijo Mu- ella debe estar al tanto de esto...-  
  
-Y... ¿conviene dejar...?- preguntó Shaka, algo preocupado, con un gesto significativo. Mu se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Mu- no sería seguro...-  
  
-Vamos, entonces- dijo Shaka.  
  
-¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Shaka.  
  
-Entonces vamos- dijo Mu- aún tenemos tiempo, pero no debemos abusar de él...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Señor, todo está resultando como lo esperaba...-  
  
-No son tontos... claro que lo sospechan...-  
  
-¿Y que debemos hacer? Si atacamos...-  
  
-¿Quién dijo que íbamos a atacar de pronto?-  
  
-Perdón, señor, yo creí que...-  
  
-No... a ellos no podemos vencerlos con fuerza, sino con astucia...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¡Mu! ¡Shaka!- dijo Saori, sorprendida de ver a sus dos antiguos caballeros dorados, tras quince años de ausencia. Los dos se inclinaron levemente, y los inspeccionó con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos parecía haber envejecido. Detrás de ellos dos, había otras dos personas. Una chica de catorce años quien Saori supuso que sería la hija de Mu, y un niño rubio de ocho años que de seguro sería el hijo de Shaka.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Saori.  
  
-Saori, hemos venido a advertirte algo- dijo Mu.  
  
-Es de suma importancia que te prepares- dijo Shaka- porque sabemos que alguien planea atacarte...-  
  
-...y los nuevos caballeros dorados no lo podrán contener- agregó Mu.  
  
Saori los miró, incrédula. Después de quince años de paz, le costaba creer que alguien quisiera atacarla.  
  
-Em...bien- dijo Saori- y... ¿qué sugieren que haga?-  
  
Estaban a punto de contestar, cuando dos personas más entraron. Eran Julian y su hijo.  
  
-He escuchado todo cuanto han dicho, antiguos caballeros- dijo Julián- y me cuesta trabajo creer en lo que dicen, a menos de que me den una prueba de ello...-  
  
Mu y Shaka lo miraron con enojo. ¿Acaso no era suficiente prueba que ambos habían abandonado sus hogares y su tranquilidad para venir a advertirle?  
  
-Como dije- continuó Julián- a menos de que tengan pruebas concretas, no simples suposiciones, será mejor que no molesten a Saori...-  
  
Saori guardó silencio. Mu y Shaka se retiraron, sorprendidos por esta actitud de Julián, pero aún más sorprendidos de que Saori no haya intervenido. Más aún, eso les demostraba que ella tampoco les creía. Salieron de ahí seguidos por Myra y Raji. Una vez que la puerta del templo de Atena se cerró, Mu y Shaka se miraron.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió, Bapú?- preguntó Raji. Myra no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar a su padre, interrogante.  
  
-Lo intentamos, Mu- dijo Shaka, ignorando a Raji- pero sabíamos que podía suceder...-  
  
-¿Qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Mu.  
  
-Tendremos que vigilar nosotros- dijo Shaka- y actuar si es necesario...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Mu.  
  
-Seiya y los otros que fueron caballeros de bronce nos ayudarán- dijo Shaka- si hablamos con ellos y les pedimos que vigilen...-  
  
-... y Kiki también...- agregó Mu.  
  
-Entonces hablemos con ellos- dijo Shaka- andando...-  
  
-Myra, Raji- dijo Mu- los veremos en la entrada del Santuario en un rato...-  
  
-Sí, padre- dijo Myra. Los dos antiguos caballeros bajaron hacia la casa de Acuario, buscando a Hyoga. Mientras tanto, Myra y Raji se quedaron curioseando alrededor del patio del templo de Atena.  
  
-Mira nada más- dijo Myra- mi padre dijo que aquí vio morir a Atena, con otros caballeros, antes de la batalla de Hades...-  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Raji, sorprendido.  
  
-Eso no es gran cosa- dijo la voz de un chico. Myra y Raji levantaron la vista. Era el chico que había entrado a la habitación de Saori junto con Julián Solo. Era alto, de cabellos azules y ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Myra.  
  
-Que lo que cuentas no es gran cosa- dijo el chico- mis padres son dioses, mientras que sus padres fueron simples caballeros dorados y sus madres...nadie-  
  
Myra se enfadó bastante por el comentario del chico. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?  
  
-No sé quien te creas- dijo Myra de mal humor- pero más vale que dejes hablar así de mis padres y de los de Raji...-  
  
-No tienes que enojarte, bonita- dijo el chico. Myra se sonrojó. Nadie jamás se había dirigido a ella así, excepto sus padres.  
  
-No seas grosero con ella- dijo Raji frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-No estoy hablando contigo, enano- dijo el chico, y se volvió a Myra con una sonrisa- me llamo Altaír...-  
  
Myra cambió su cara de sorpresa por una expresión astuta, la misma que Mu utilizó cuando estaba rodeado de espectros de Hades.  
  
-Mucho gusto, Altaír- dijo ella, inclinándose leve pero burlonamente- ahora, ¿podrías dejar de portarte como un payaso presumido y dejarnos en paz?-  
  
Altaír frunció el entrecejo. No le agradó lo que le había dicho la chica.  
  
-Como quieras- dijo Altaír, dándole la espalda- creo que sus perdedores padres los están esperando...-  
  
Raji se enfureció, pero Myra lo detuvo con un gesto.  
  
-Nuestros 'perdedores padres' salvaron a tu madre más de una vez, Altaír- dijo Myra con serenidad- no olvides eso... vamos, Raji-  
  
Y ambos bajaron las escaleras. Altaír se quedó mirándolos.  
  
-Es bonita- se dijo- no me agrada su padre, pero ella es linda...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Irritada, Myra bajó las escaleras hacia donde su padre le había indicado, seguida por Raji.  
  
-No puedo creer a ese sujeto- murmuraba- ¿cómo se atrevió a hablar así de mi padre y de Shaka?-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Raji. Si Myra estaba enojada, Raji estaba furioso- ya verá cuando...-  
  
-No es para tanto, Raji- dijo Myra, tranquilizándose- solo ignóralo y ya...-  
  
-¿Ignorar a quien?- dijo una voz alegre de pronto. Ambos voltearon, y vieron que se trataba de Kiki.  
  
-Ah, hola, Kiki- dijo Myra.  
  
-¿Quién se atrevió a molestarlos?- preguntó Kiki- si está en mis manos, le daré su merecido...-  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Myra, algo malhumorada- es ese chico Altaír... insultó a nuestros padres-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Kiki- será mejor que lo ignores... no podrás ganarle, porque el niño se cree porque es 'hijo de dos dioses...'-  
  
-Eso ya lo vimos- dijo Raji.  
  
-¿Y tú como te llamas?- preguntó Kiki- eres el hijo de Shaka, sin duda-  
  
Raji asintió.  
  
-Sí- dijo él- me llamo Raji-  
  
-Mucho gusto, Raji- dijo Kiki- yo soy Kiki, el caballero de Aries. No soy tan bueno como tu padre o el padre de Myra, pero lo intento...-  
  
Myra y Raji sonrieron.  
  
-Por cierto- dijo Kiki- ¿dónde están sus padres?-  
  
-Dijeron que los esperáramos abajo- dijo Raji.  
  
-Entonces los acompaño- dijo Kiki- yo tengo que volver a la casa de Aries...-  
  
-¿Y que hacías acá arriba?- preguntó Myra.  
  
-Vine a pedirle algo al caballero de Acuario- dijo Kiki- aunque Hyoga está negado, peleando todo el tiempo con su hija Cristaly... ni hablar...-  
  
-Vamos pues...- dijo Raji- quiero irme de aquí para ver a Mataji...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mataji = mamá Bapú = papá  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Bueno, chicos, el capítulo dos... Sigan mandando reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	3. C3: Advertencias

CAPÍTULO 3: ADVERTENCIAS  
  
Esa mañana, en la casa de Sagitario, estaban reunidos todos los que fueron caballeros de bronce, menos Shiryu.  
  
-Hola, Kiki- dijo Seiya- ¿qué haces por aquí?- miró a los dos chicos que lo acompañaban- ¿quiénes son ellos?-  
  
-Él es Raji, el hijo de Shaka- dijo Kiki- y ella es Myra...-  
  
-Eres hija de Mu, ¿verdad?- preguntó Miho. Myra asintió- eres igual a él, excepto en el color de tu cabello...-  
  
Myra sonrió. Estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran eso. Su madre vivía molestándola con ello todo el tiempo, celosa de que se pareciera más a su padre.  
  
-¿Van a la casa de Aries?- preguntó Seiya- suerte...-  
  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kiki.  
  
-No se si lo has notado- dijo Seiya- pero desde que los antiguos caballeros dorados se fueron, el Santuario se convirtió en un manicomio... sobre todo con ese Roberto en la casa de Cáncer...-  
  
-Y Sebastián en Géminis- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-Y Pierre en la de Tauro- agragó Miho.  
  
Raji y Myra se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros.  
  
-¡Papá!- llegó Dido gritándole a Seiya- ¡otra vez me está molestando!-  
  
-¿Quién?- preguntó Seiya, aunque él ya conocía la respuesta.  
  
-Iori- dijo Dido- pero esta vez me las va a pagar...-  
  
-No es cierto- dijo un niño apenas llegando tras Dido- ella empezó...-  
  
-Iori...- le reprochó Umi. Iori bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Pero mamá- dijo- en serio, yo no hice nada malo...-  
  
-Dido...- dijo Miho, mirando a la niña de reojo.  
  
-Yo no fui- dijo Dido rápidamente. Pero como Seiya, ella se traicionó sola.  
  
-¿Qué no fuiste?-  
  
-Yo no...- dijo Dido- ay, ya, nadie me cree- y se fue indignada.  
  
Kiki y los dos chicos volvieron a la casa de Aries. Mu y Shaka aún no llegaban. Raji se la pasó curioseando por todo el Templo, imaginándose como sería el de Virgo, porque no se quedaron mucho tiempo en éste último. Myra, por su parte, miraba con interés la casa que su padre defendía muchos años atrás.  
  
-Sí, Myra- dijo Kiki, adivinando los pensamientos de la chica- aquí peleó tu padre hace muchos años...- sonrió- también, desde aquí vigilamos a Saori cuando fue herida y los caballeros de bronce pelearon contra los caballeros dorados para salvarla...-  
  
-Espero que Saori haya sido mejor antes de lo que es ahora- dijo Myra, quien no olvidaba que la diosa no le había creído a Mu y Shaka.  
  
-Saori es buena, Myra- dijo Kiki- el problema es que ahora es algo incrédula...-  
  
-No puedo creer lo que me dices, Mu- dijo Shiryu- eso de que estamos en peligro de nuevo... y más aún, que Saori no les haya creído...-  
  
-Pero es cierto- dijo éste- así que estén muy atentos... porque me temo que los nuevos caballeros dorados no podrán...-  
  
-Pierde cuidado- dijo Shiryu- yo informaré a Seiya y los demás-  
  
-Te lo agradezco, Shiryu- dijo Mu.  
  
Mu y Shaka volvieron a la casa de Aries. Encontraron a Raji mirando hacia todas partes aún, y Kiki y Myra estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada, platicando muy animadamente.  
  
-Myra- dijo Mu con más seriedad de lo habitual- debemos irnos...-  
  
-Sí, papá- dijo ella. Se despidió de Kiki con una sonrisa y siguió a su padre. Shaka también se despidió del nuevo caballero de Aries y volvió a su casa junto con su hijo. Raji le contó a Shaka lo que había sucedido con Altaír.  
  
-Es hijo de dos dioses, Raji- dijo Shaka- es lógico que sea presumido...-  
  
-Pero Bapú- dijo Raji- te insultó... y también al padre de Myra...-  
  
-No te preocupes por ello- dijo Shaka, sonriendo- a mí no me importa. Además, algún día se tragará sus palabras-  
  
Mu, por su parte, caminaba con seriedad mientras volvían a su casa.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, papá?- preguntó Myra.  
  
-Nada- dijo Mu- estoy preocupado...-  
  
Myra no dijo nada. Cuando se preocupaba, Mu no estaba tan serio. Pero esta vez, Mu parecía más bien molesto. Tal vez estaba molesto por lo que sucedió con Saori y Julián. Pensando en eso, miraba a su padre con interés hasta que llegaron.  
  
-No es nada, Myra- dijo Mu, abriendo la puerta, pues había sentido la mirada de su hija todo el camino- ve a ayudar a tu madre...-  
  
Myra asintió y entró a la casa. Mu se quedó pensativo un momento en la entrada. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo ese sentimiento desagradable. No sabía que era, ni tampoco podía describirlo. Y había pasado tan rápidamente como llegó. Con un suspiro, Mu entró a la casa.  
  
Al día siguiente, en casa de Camus...  
  
-¿Ya sabes la noticia, Camus?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Ya sé que Mu volvió- dijo Camus- estaba ayer contigo cuando Kiki nos dijo, ¿recuerdas?-  
  
-Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo Milo- lo que no sabes es que Shaka ha vuelto también...-  
  
Camus guardó silencio al escuchar la noticia. Se quedó pensativo un momento.  
  
-¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó por fin.  
  
-Umi de Escorpión me dijo- dijo Milo- dijo que ayer fueron él y Mu a ver a Saori...-  
  
Camus volvió a quedar pensativo. Si Mu y Shaka volvían de sus hogares, y sin ninguna razón aparente, y sobre todo, iban a hablar con Saori, significaba que algo grave había sucedido o estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
-Me alegra que pienses eso, Camus- dijo una voz. Camus, sorprendido, levantó la vista. Era Shaka.  
  
-Sabes que detesto que me leas la mente, Shaka- dijo Camus fríamente.  
  
-¡Shaka!- exclamó Milo.  
  
-Sí, Camus, yo también te extrañé- dijo Shaka- no saben el gusto que me da verlos...-  
  
-¿Y a que has venido?- preguntó Milo- Mu también regresó ayer...-  
  
-De eso es de lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes dos...-dijo Shaka.  
  
Milo parecía no entender, pero Camus ya se imaginaba lo que Shaka les diría...  
  
Arika, el caballero de Piscis, bajó hasta la casa de Escorpión para ver a Umi.  
  
-Umi, ¿estás?-  
  
-Aquí- dijo Umi- un momento...-  
  
La chica salió.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Umi.  
  
-Quería preguntarte- dijo Arika- ¿acaso tu conoces a los dos tipos que vinieron ayer?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Umi- ellos eran los antiguos caballeros de Aries y Virgo. Yo no los conocía, pero Shun me lo dijo-  
  
-¿Y porqué Saori y Julián nos prohibieron dejarlos pasar de nuevo?-  
  
-Ojalá lo supiera- dijo Umi.  
  
En casa de Camus, se reunieron algunos de los antiguos caballeros dorados: Aldebarán, Saga y Kanon, Aioros y Aioria, Milo, Máscara Mortal, Shura y Afrodita. Shaka los había llamado para explicarles la situación.  
  
-¿Así que crees que el Santuario va a ser atacado?- preguntó Shura. Shaka asintió.  
  
-Pero, ¿quién?- preguntó Kanon.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Shaka- Mu y yo sentimos un cosmo muy extraño, muy agresivo... y muy poderoso...-  
  
-Entonces, deberían decírselo a Saori- dijo Afrodita.  
  
-Ya lo hicimos- dijo Shaka- y ni ella ni Julián nos creyeron-  
  
-Es difícil creer algo así- dijo Aioros- sobre todo después de tantos años...-  
  
-Pero están cometiendo un error muy grave- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Por eso los llamé- dijo Shaka- para que estemos todos alertas, y que no suceda algo que luego lamentemos...- todos asintieron- Seiya y los otros ya deben saberlo por ahora, porque Mu le contó a Shiryu y le pidió que les avisara a todos...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Aldebarán- estaremos alertas...-  
  
-Mu y tú son los que perciben estas cosas mejor que nosotros- dijo Saga- si notan algo extraño, avísenos...-  
  
-Así se hará- dijo Shaka. Sonrió levemente- gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes...-  
  
Kiki se quedó pensativo en la casa de Aries. Veía pasar a los guardias del Santuario. Suspiró.  
  
-Kiki, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó un chico. Kiki levantó la vista y vio que era Pierre, de la casa de Tauro.  
  
-Nada- dijo éste- estoy... aburrido-  
  
-Te entiendo- dijo Pierre- nada sucede por aquí... salvo que Dido llegue corriendo a mi casa y luego Iori, y luego Seiya tras ellos...-  
  
Pierre se fue, y Kiki quedó solo de nuevo. Si tan solo supiera que las cosas que estaban a punto de suceder...  
  
Shaka volvió a su casa sonriente. Las cosas iban mejorando. Su esposa y Raji lo recibieron, y sintieron el cambio.  
  
-Te ves diferente, Shaka- dijo la mujer- ya llevabas un par de días sin sonreír-  
  
-Ya lo sé, Arissa- dijo Shaka- todo me ha salido muy bien ahora-  
  
-Me alegro-  
  
-¿Y qué haremos ahora, Bapú?- preguntó Raji.  
  
-Esperar- dijo Shaka- para que no suceda nada malo...-  
  
-¿Y volveremos al Santuario?- preguntó Raji.  
  
-Tal vez- dijo Shaka.  
  
-Suficientes preguntas, Raji- dijo Arissa- es hora de irte a dormir-  
  
-Sí, Mataji- dijo Raji- buenas noches...- y se fue a su habitación. Arissa y Shaka quedaron solos.  
  
-¿Qué va a suceder, Shaka?- preguntó Arissa  
  
-Nada... aún- dijo Shaka- todos estaremos atentos, porque al parecer alguien quiere atacar el Santuario de nuevo...-  
  
-Pero ¿por qué tú?- preguntó Arissa- ya no tienes esa obligación... ya no eres un caballero...-  
  
-Siempre lo seré, Arissa, aunque no tenga una armadura dorada. Y mi deber es proteger a Atena...-  
  
Arissa suspiró con tristeza.  
  
-Bueno- dijo ella- pero ten cuidado-  
  
Shaka la abrazó con ternura, adivinando su temor.  
  
-Lo tendré, mi cielo- dijo Shaka- no te preocupes...-  
  
Tras escuchar a Shaka, los caballeros dorados volvieron a sus casas. Afrodita, al llegar a la suya, vio a su esposa que lo esperaba en la entrada.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada.  
  
-Es una larga historia, Marcela- dijo Afrodita y, brevemente, le explicó lo que Shaka les había contado.  
  
-Oh, dioses- dijo Marcela- no me digas que pelearán de nuevo...-  
  
Pero Afrodita no contestó. Se dio cuenta que una chica de doce años estaba escuchando la conversación con atención.  
  
-¿Pelearán de nuevo, papá?- preugntó.  
  
-No lo sé Dafne- dijo Afrodita- espero que no...-  
  
En el Santuario, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun se reunieron con Shiryu en el Templo de Libra.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Shiryu?-preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Como saben- comenzó Shiryu- Mu y Shaka vinieron esta mañana...-  
  
-...y desde entonces Saori nos prohibió que los dejáramos pasar de nuevo- interrumpió Seiya.  
  
-Seiya, eso fue obra de Julián- dijo Shun.  
  
-Como sea- dijo Shiryu- Mu me contó lo mismo que a Saori y a Julián. Ellos no le creyeron, pero yo sí...-  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Mu y Shaka sintieron una amenaza- dijo Shiryu- y por eso volvieron, para advertirnos y, en caso de ser necesario, ayudarnos. Debemos estar más alertas-  
  
-Tiene razón- dijo Ikki- ese Julián es un tonto por no creer a Mu y a Shaka-  
  
-Entonces, debemos estar bien despiertos- dijo Shiryu- tener cuidado. Y debemos mantener esto en secreto. No se debe saber que Mu y Shaka nos advirtieron... Solo nosotros lo sabemos...Kiki también lo sabe...-  
  
-Entonces, ni una palabra, ni siquiera a los demás caballeros dorados- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera...?- preguntó Shun, pero Shiryu lo interrumpió.  
  
-Ni siquiera a Umi, Shun-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Chicos!!! Manden reviews!!!  
  
Abby L. 


	4. C4: En el Santuario

CAPÍTULO 4: EN EL SANTUARIO  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Umi y Arika, los caballeros de Escorpión y Piscis, salieron de sus casas hacia el recinto de las amazonas, a entrenar a los aprendices. Umi tenía por lo menos quince aprendices, hombres y mujeres, entre las que estaban Iris y Dafne (las hijas de Aioros y Afrodita, respectivamente). Ambas chicas tenían un enorme talento, igual que sus padres. También Jasón, el hijo de Aioros.  
  
Como eran muchos, Arika ayudaba a Umi a entrenarlas. La joven caballero de Escorpión llevaba un silbato para controlarlos.  
  
-Que aburrido- dijo Arika.  
  
-Y mucho más para ti- dijo Umi- que esta tarde tienes que entrenar a tu aprendiz...-  
  
Arika hizo una mueca. Además de ayudar a Umi, Arika tenía un aprendiz personal, un chico de quince años, del cual estaba especialmente encargada, así como Marín había entrenado a Seiya.  
  
Umi y Arika iniciaron el entrenamiento con los chicos. A la mitad de éste, Arika notó que alguien las estaba observando. Un chico. La joven caballero dejó a su compañera y fue a buscar al chico que los estaba espiando. Pronto lo encontró: un chico ligeramente mayor que ella, de piel muy blanca y de cabellos y ojos castaños.  
  
-¿Diego?- preguntó Arika- ¿qué haces?-  
  
-Nada- dijo él con aire ofendido- no entiendo como te llevas con ella...-  
  
-¿Ella?-preguntó Arika- ¿te refieres a Umi?-  
  
-La misma- dijo Diego, cruzando los brazos, molesto- ¿acaso lo has olvidado? Ella me ganó la armadura de Escorpión-  
  
-Sí, y la ganó justamente- dijo Arika- siento decirlo, pero se la merecía más que tú...-  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le reclamó indignado- ¿y cómo puedes ayudarle? Además, a los hijos de los antiguos caballeros no vale la pena...-  
  
-Diego- dijo Arika- ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que sucedió... ¿porqué no compites por otra armadura?-  
  
-No puedo- dijo él- no puedo tener una armadura inferior a la de ustedes... no te merecería...-  
  
-Diego...-  
  
-No, Arika- dijo él, dando un paso atrás- si no pude obtener una armadura dorada...-  
  
-La armadura dorada no significa nada para mí- dijo ella- yo te amo, así como eres... pero no puedo estar esperando a que creas merecerme...-  
  
-No- dijo él- si no puedo tener la armadura dorada, entonces dejaré el servicio de Atena y te dejaré...-  
  
-No me estarás diciendo que...-  
  
-Sí- dijo Diego- se terminó para siempre-  
  
El chico dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Arika. La joven se quitó la máscara, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Desde el día que había llegado al Santuario y había comenzado a entrenar, Diego había sido el amor de su vida. Ahora, varios años después...  
  
-Arika, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Umi, haciendo sonar su silbato para dar a sus discípulos un receso.  
  
-Nada- dijo ella, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Demasiado tarde: Umi la había visto llorando.  
  
-Diego, ¿no?- preguntó. Arika asintió.  
  
-Se acabó, Umi- dijo Arika- se acabó para siempre...-  
  
-No digas eso...-  
  
-Yo no lo digo- dijo Arika- él me lo dijo...-  
  
Umi no sabía que decir, así que le pareció mejor dejarla sola y volver con los aprendices.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un rato después de levantarse esa mañana, Myra se encaminó a la universidad de Atenas, donde su padre le había indicado. El primer autobús que tomó la dejó muy cerca del Santuario.  
  
Desde la casa de Aries, Kiki alcanzó a verla y se teletransportó junto a ella.  
  
-Hola- dijo el chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola- dijo Myra sorprendida- me asustaste...-  
  
-Lo siento-  
  
-No hay problema- sonrió Myra- aunque creí que un caballero no podía abandonar su casa...-  
  
-Todo es relativo- dijo Kiki encogiéndose de hombros- ¿a dónde ibas?-  
  
-A la escuela que está aquí cerca- dijo Myra- mi padre me mandó, porque quiere que me inscriba...-  
  
-Te acompaño- dijo Kiki- es la hora de entrenar a los aprendices, pero yo no tengo...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Myra- un poco de compañía no me vendría mal...-  
  
Una vez que Myra terminó su asunto en la escuela, Kiki la invitó al Santuario. Al principio, los guardias se negaron a dejarla pasar, por la prohibición de Saori. Kiki les dijo que ésta solo incluía a Mu y a Shaka, no a sus hijos. Después de un rato, los dejaron pasar.  
  
-¿Porqué Saori prohibió la entrada a mi padre y a Shaka?- preguntó Myra.  
  
-Saori no nos dio razones- dijo Kiki simplemente.  
  
-¿Acaso nunca le hablarás a mi madre con respeto?- dijo un chico que apareció de pronto frente a ellos. Era Altaír, el hijo de Saori y Julián.  
  
-Tu madre siempre me ha permitido llamarla por su nombre, igual que a Seiya y los otros- dijo Kiki.  
  
Altaír lo ignoró, y se volvió hacia Myra.  
  
-Hola de nuevo, bonita- dijo- ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?-  
  
-Kiki está mostrándome el Santuario- dijo Myra, con poco interés.  
  
-Yo puedo mostrártelo- dijo Altaír. Myra volvió a poner esa mirada astuta e irónica que había heredado de su padre.  
  
-Te lo agradezco de veras- dijo Myra, en tono irónico- y siento mucho no poder aceptar tu oferta, pero ya tengo un acompañante...-  
  
-No me digas que prefieres la compañía de ese fenómeno...-  
  
Ante esto, Kiki sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ese chico lo llamara así por su aspecto físico. Sabía muy bien que desde pequeño, Altaír envidiaba sus poderes mentales. Myra, sin embargo, se enfadó porque el comentario no solo incluía a Kiki, sino a su padre y a ella misma.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó.  
  
-¿Y qué más te da?- dijo Altaír- tú no eres como él...eres normal...-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Myra, ahora en tono irónico- según tú, ¿qué tan normal es tener un par de lunares así en la frente?-  
  
-Tú no tienes la culpa de tenerlos- dijo Altaír- tu padre...-  
  
Al oír esto, Myra volvió a enfadarse y le dio una bofetada con la mano abierta.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre!-  
  
Altaír también se enfureció. Kiki, sintiendo el peligro, decidió llevarse a Myra de ahí, porque sabía que no debía meterse en problemas con ese chico. La abrazó por la cintura y la condujo fuera de su templo. Cerca del recinto de las amazonas, los dos se sentaron.  
  
-No puedo creer a ese tipo- dijo Myra.  
  
-Ignóralo- dijo Kiki- él siempre ha sido de esa manera...- la miró a los ojos- no escuches lo que dijo sobre tu padre... ni siquiera Saori puede negar lo valioso que es Mu...-  
  
Myra sonrió.  
  
-Él dijo que fue tu maestro- dijo ella- ojalá yo pudiera aprender...-  
  
-Es fácil-  
  
Myra se entristeció.  
  
-Para mí no- dijo ella- no estoy hecha para esas cosas...-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Kiki, recordando que Mu había dicho algo así.  
  
-Yo... soy demasiado débil- dijo Myra- no tengo ningún poder ni un cosmo como ustedes. Mi padre ha intentado por mucho tiempo sacarlo de mí, pero no...-  
  
-Oye, no te entristezcas por eso- dijo Kiki- tu madre tampoco puede, ¿verdad? ¿puedes teletransportarte?-  
  
-No- dijo Myra- solo desaparezco, y luego aparezco donde mismo...- y para demostrarlo, Myra desapareció unos segundos y apareció en el mismo lugar- nunca lo he hecho, y creo que nunca podré hacerlo-  
  
-Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte- dijo Kiki.  
  
-¿En serio?- dijo Myra, sonriendo- eso sería genial-  
  
-Entonces comenzamos mañana- dijo Kiki- ahora, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa...-  
  
-Claro- dijo la chica, levantándose.  
  
-Espera, te acompaño- dijo Kiki.  
  
-No es necesario- dijo Myra ligeramente sonrojada.  
  
-Claro que lo es- dijo Kiki- no me gustaría que te perdieras...-  
  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo Myra con una sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En una casa, en algún lugar de Atenas llora un bebé. Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, lo escuchan y se miran entre ellos.  
  
-Kila-  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Tu hijo está llorando-  
  
-¿Y no es tu hijo también?- preguntó Kila.  
  
-Cuando llora no-  
  
-Vamos, mi cielo- dijo ella.  
  
Máscara Mortal fue hacia donde estaba el bebé y lo alzó. Éste, una vez en sus brazos, dejó de llorar y acomodó su cabecita en el pecho de su padre.  
  
-¿Lo ves?- dijo Kila, besándolo en la mejilla- no es tan difícil...-  
  
-Para nada- dijo Máscara Mortal, sonriendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué sucede, Umi?- preguntó Shun, una vez que su esposa volvió del entrenamiento.  
  
-Nada-  
  
-¿Cómo nada?- dijo él- algo te preocupa... no estabas así esta mañana...-  
  
-Es Arika- dijo Umi- está... deprimida-  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Shun.  
  
-Diego- dijo Umi. Shun lo comprendió.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?-  
  
-La dejó- dijo Umi- y también dejó el servicio de Atena...-  
  
-Ese infeliz...- murmuró Shun. El chico le desagradaba por dos razones: la primera era que fue un muy mal perdedor cuando Umi ganó la armadura de Escorpión, y a Shun lo único que lo hacía enojar era que alguien la molestara. La segunda es que, desde entonces, ha tratado de romper la amistad entre Umi y Arika, aunque en vano.  
  
-Ya déjalo, Shun- dijo Umi- se ha ido, y creo que será lo mejor para Arika...pero por desgracia, ella sí lo amaba-  
  
-Se le pasará- dijo Shun- sabes que hay alguien que merece más a Arika... verás como se le pasa pronto...-  
  
-Eso espero...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la casa de Tauro, había reunión de algunos caballeros dorados: Pierre, junto con Sebastián de Géminis, Roberto de Cáncer y Miguel de Capricornio.  
  
-¿Ustedes saben algo de la prohibición que ha hecho Atena?- dijo Pierre.  
  
-Sí- dijo Miguel- no podemos dejar pasar a los dos sujetos que vinieron hoy...-  
  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó Sebastián- creí que ellos fueron una vez caballeros dorados...-  
  
-Pero ya no lo son- dijo Roberto.  
  
-Aún así, no puedes negar que es extraño- dijo Pierre- si ellos fueron una vez caballeros de oro que protegieron a Atena, ¿por qué...?-  
  
-No preguntes y obedece, Pierre- dijo Roberto- no es tu asunto decidir si es raro o no... son órdenes de Atena...-  
  
-Pero ahora que recuerdo- dijo Miguel- esta mañana Kiki permitió que entrara la hija de uno de ellos...-  
  
-No importa- dijo Roberto- esa chica no está incluida en la prohibición...-  
  
Kiki y Myra compartieron el autobús de regreso a la casa de Mu. Caminaron un trecho y saludaron a Milo que pasaba por ahí.  
  
Desde su casa, Mu sintió el cosmo de Kiki acercándose. Se asomó por la ventana, y se sorprendió mucho de ver a su hija con él. De nueva cuenta, tuvo un sentimiento desagradable. Esta vez, sí se dio cuenta de lo que eran: celos. Vio como Kiki se despedía de Myra con un beso en la mejilla y se teletransportaba. Myra sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente, y entró a la casa.  
  
-Ya llegué- dijo al entrar.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Mu, apareciendo frente a ella.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Myra- mañana comienza la escuela...-  
  
-Me alegro- dijo Mu- ¿tienes hambre?-  
  
-Mucha- dijo Myra sonriente.  
  
Mu la acompañó a la cocina y preparó algo de comer para ella, mientras Myra le contaba lo que había hecho ese día. Mu olvidó sus celos un momento cuando su hija le dijo que habían prohibido a los caballeros dorados que los dejaran pasar.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Sí, y Kiki no me dijo porqué- dijo Myra- Saori no les dio razones...-  
  
-Es extraño- dijo Mu- la Saori que yo conocí podía no creernos, pero jamás hacer algo así...-  
  
-Yo creo que fue obra de Julián Solo- dijo Myra, pero Mu negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No- dijo Mu- no fue Julián...-  
  
-¿Entonces...?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Mu, pensativo. De pronto, cambió su rostro y sonrió- no te preocupes más por ello, Myra... mejor descansa, que mañana es tu primer día de escuela...-  
  
-Está bien...- dijo Myra. Mu le dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica subió a su habitación. Mu volvió a cambiar su sonrisa tranquila a un rostro más preocupado.  
  
-Algo no está bien- se dijo Mu- se lo comunicaré a Shaka y mañana iremos a ver... tal vez no sea tan mala idea que deje que Myra vaya al Santuario...-  
  
Subió las escaleras a la habitación de su hija. Estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo muy entretenida.  
  
-Myra, ¿puedo pedirte algo?-  
  
-Claro- dijo ella.  
  
-Necesito que, cada vez que vayas al Santuario, me digas si notas algo extraño...- dijo Mu. Myra lo observó, extrañada.  
  
-¿Extraño?- preguntó ella- ¿extraño cómo?-  
  
-Lo que sea- dijo Mu- lo que veas que no sea normal, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-De acuerdo, papá...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hola, chicos... Jeje, sé que la historia va lenta, pero así salió esta...  
  
Quieren más Kiki Myra? Sigan leyendo...  
  
Una aclaración: lo siento, pero la historia ya está escrita y no la puedo modificar...  
  
Kasumi: uuUU lo siento, pero alguien más ya me lo pidió... mil disculpas...  
  
Chibi-Mela: ¡¡hola, peque!! Jajaja... sé que tengo mala ortografía, pero siempre la reviso antes de publicar jeje nnU


	5. C5: Aprendiendo

CAPÍTULO 5: APRENDIENDO  
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad. Kiki acompañó a Myra en su primer día de clase.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Kiki, una vez en la puerta de la universidad- aquí te dejo... suerte...-  
  
-La voy a necesitar- dijo Myra, mirando nerviosamente a los chicos que pasaban- nunca antes he estado...-  
  
-No te preocupes- la interrumpió Kiki- todo estará bien... no creo que sea tan difícil...-  
  
-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme...- dijo Myra. En respuesta, Kiki se dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.  
  
-Es para que tengas buena suerte- dijo Kiki- te veo más al rato...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Myra, aún roja. Kiki le sonrió y desapareció teletransportándose. Myra entró al edificio. Un chico de dieciocho años, que estaba en la puerta, la miró con interés, pero ella estaba demasiado ensimismada para darse cuenta. Una vez que Myra se perdió de vista, el chico sacó un teléfono celular. Marcó un número.  
  
-Bueno, ¿sí?- dijo al teléfono- la encontré... ¿esta tarde? Claro...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Ese día, en casa de Shaka...  
  
-Hola, Mu- dijo Shaka- ¿alguna novedad?-  
  
-Solo una- dijo Mu- Saori ha prohibido que tú y yo entremos al Santuario-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Shaka- me sorprende esa conducta de Saori... ¿cómo lo supiste?-  
  
-Myra fue a la universidad ayer, y encontró a Kiki. Así se enteró y me lo dijo...-  
  
-¿Tú hija va a la escuela?- dijo Shaka- ¿no crees que es...?- pero Mu negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Si se lo impido, podría despertar sospechas- dijo Mu- creo que está bien...-  
  
-Tal vez tienes razón- dijo Shaka- lo que me sorprende es que aún no haya ocurrido nada...-  
  
-Y tal vez es mejor así, Shaka- dijo Mu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Esa tarde...  
  
-¡Papá!- Camus sintió que alguien estaba moviéndolo. Abrió los ojos. Vio a su hijo de seis años - vamos, papá-  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Camus, sentándose sobre la cama. Se talló los ojos. Había estado durmiendo la siesta.  
  
-¡Mamá!- gritó el pequeño- ¡Papá ya se levantó!-  
  
-¿Lo despertaste?- dijo la chica, asomándose. El niño negó con la cabeza, pero Camus asintió- ¿qué te he dicho, Jan?-  
  
-Lo siento, mamá- dijo el niño -¿podemos ir al parque ahora?-  
  
-Tu padre estaba durmiendo la siesta- dijo la chica.  
  
-Sarina- dijo Camus- no hay problema, ya voy... ¿estás listo, Jan?-  
  
-¡Sí!- dijo Jan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Myra salió de la escuela, y lo primero que vio fue un chico que la miraba con mucho interés. Esto la puso muy nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a ser observada así. Pero eso duró poco tiempo, porque Kiki apareció frente a ella.  
  
-Hola, Myra- dijo él- ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?-  
  
-Pues... sobreviví- dijo Myra. La verdad no le agradaba mucho la escuela. Además, sentía que todos la miraban como a un bicho raro.  
  
-Lástima- dijo Kiki- porque me debes una clase-  
  
-Cierto- dijo Myra- ¿dónde?-  
  
-Pues...- dijo Kiki- ¿qué te parece en la casa de Aries?-  
  
-Genial- dijo Myra- vamos...-  
  
El chico que la había estado observando, sacó de nuevo un teléfono celular.  
  
-No fue posible- dijo- mañana se hará...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En el Santuario, Altaír estaba de mal humor. Él también iba a la universidad, y había visto a Myra en el exacto momento en que Kiki le había dado un beso en la mejilla esa mañana. Todo el día había tratado de llamar su atención, sin éxito. Luego, al terminar las clases, había visto como Kiki la acompañó al Santuario a la casa de Aries, y ahí platicaban animadamente. Al chico no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir a hablar con sus padres.  
  
Pero cuando entró al templo de Atena, se sorprendió de verlo. No, al sentir una brisa húmeda que lo envolvió. Su madre estaba sentada sobre la cama, y tenía el rostro preocupado.  
  
-Mamá- dijo él, pero detrás de Saori, apareció Julián.  
  
-Vete de aquí, Altaír- dijo Julián- estamos ocupados...-  
  
Altaír se sorprendió mucho de estas palabras. Sus padres nunca le habían hablado así. Sorprendido y sin entender, salió de ahí.  
  
-Esto es extraño- se dijo, y prefirió hablar con alguno de los caballeros dorados.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Vamos, Myra- dijo Kiki- tienes que... pensar donde quieres aparecer...-  
  
Myra pasó toda la tarde intentándolo, pero no lo logró. El único avance que pudo hacer fue aparecer un par de pasos más adelante.  
  
-No es mucho- dijo Kiki- pero es algo... lo has hecho muy bien...-  
  
-Quisiera aprenderlo ya...- dijo Myra.  
  
-Paciencia- dijo Kiki- poco a poco va a ir saliendo tu poder, porque lo tienes, pero no lo has manifestado-  
  
Myra se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, Myra- dijo Kiki- tu padre debe estar esperándote...-  
  
-¡Kiki!- gritó Altaír desde la entrada opuesta de la casa de Aries- ¡Myra!-  
  
-¡Altaír!- dijo Kiki ligeramente serio, viendo al chico acercándose- ¿qué pasa?-  
  
-Algo raro está sucediendo- dijo Altaír.  
  
-¿Raro?- preguntó Myra.  
  
-Sí- dijo él- mis padres están actuando raro...-  
  
-¿Raro cómo?- dijo Kiki.  
  
-Pues...- dijo Altaír- no me escucharon, y me hicieron salir del templo...-  
  
-¿Y eso es raro?- preguntó Myra, escéptica, creyendo que Altaír solo lo decía para llamar su atención, como en la escuela. Kiki, sin embargo, lo pensó dos veces.  
  
-Eso es raro, Myra- dijo Kiki- como también fue raro que prohibieran la entrada a Mu y a Shaka... Saori no es así...-  
  
-Y mi padre tampoco- dijo Altaír.  
  
-¿Y qué sugieren que hagamos?- preguntó Myra.  
  
-Por lo pronto, volver a tu casa- dijo Kiki- después nos encargaremos de eso...-  
  
Antes de irse, Myra sintió una brisa fría y húmeda que la envolvió por unos segundos. Le pareció algo extraño, pero dedujo que había sido porque el mar se encontraba relativamente cerca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Esa tarde, Arika estaba paseando melancólicamente por todo el Santuario, y se sentó bajo la sombra de una estatua, hasta que los rayos del sol desaparecieron por completo. Un chico que iba pasando se percató de ello. El chico era algo mayor que Arika. Era alto, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color azul-verde. Al verla tan triste, el chico corrió hacia la casa de Virgo y, al encontrarla vacía, hacia la de Escorpión.  
  
-¡Umi! ¡Shun!- gritó el chico- ¿están ahí?-  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Shun- ¿quién es?-  
  
-Soy yo- dijo el chico.  
  
-¿Rigel?- dijo Umi, saliendo también- ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?-  
  
-También me da gusto volver a verte, Umi- dijo Rigel. Umi y Shun sonrieron.  
  
-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Umi.  
  
-Venía a preguntarles por alguien...- dijo Rigel- hace mucho tiempo que Arika no iba a la estatua... ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-¿A la estatua?- preguntó Shun. Rigel asintió.  
  
-Larga historia- dijo Rigel- en fin, díganme que pasó... si ese Diego hizo...-  
  
-Cálma, Rigel- dijo Umi- Arika está triste porque Diego se fue...-  
  
-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?-  
  
Umi se encogió de hombros. Rigel la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo de tristeza.  
  
-No pongas esa cara- dijo Umi- es tu oportunidad...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Kiki acompañó de nuevo a Myra a su casa. Como la vez anterior, Mu la estuvo esperando la mayor parte de la tarde sentado junto a la ventana.  
  
-Ya llegó- dijo Mu con un suspiro de alivio.  
  
-Mu- dijo una mujer, sentándose junto a él- déjala. Ya no es una niña...-  
  
-Alexa, tú sabes su condición- replicó Mu.  
  
-Sí- dijo ella- y eso fue mi culpa. Pero también sé que no me hubiera gustado que me limiten por creerme débil...-  
  
Mu suspiró.  
  
-Tal vez tienes razón- dijo Mu. No pudo seguir pensando en ello porque escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Myra abrió la puerta de su casa, y se volvió hacia Kiki para despedirse, recargándose ligeramente sobre la pared.  
  
-Te veré mañana- dijo él.  
  
-Sí- dijo Myra- gracias por todo...-  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Kiki. Aprovechando que Myra estaba recargada en la pared, le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Sonrió y desapareció, teletransportándose. Myra entró a su casa, sonrojada por completo, pero con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hola, Myra- dijo Mu- veo que te fue bien-  
  
-Hola, papá- dijo Myra. Bostezó- me iré a dormir ya, estoy muy cansada...-  
  
-Antes de que te vayas- dijo Mu- dime si notaste algo raro en el Santuario-  
  
Myra se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Pues... Altaír dijo que sus padres estaban actuando algo raros...-  
  
-¿Altaír?- preguntó Mu sin entender.  
  
-Sí- dijo Myra- es el chico presumido de ayer...-  
  
-Ah, ya- dijo Mu, recordando y sonriendo- ¿algo más que hayas visto, oído, sentido...?-  
  
-No, pero...- dijo Myra, algo insegura- sentí una brisa fría y húmeda. Sentí como de dio una vuelta... fue raro... porque estamos en verano... pero creo que es normal, estando tan cerca del mar...-  
  
Mu negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, Myra- dijo Mu- se ve que nunca has estado en el mar. La brisa del mar es húmeda y cálida, no fría...-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Myra con un bostezo.  
  
-Está bien, hija- dijo Mu- ya vete a descansar. Y gracias por decirme esto... dile a tu madre que saldré un momento-  
  
-Claro- dijo Myra besando la mejilla de su padre- hasta mañana, papá-  
  
Mu la observó subir las escaleras. Suspiró antes de salir de la casa.  
  
-Ya sé quien eres- murmuró para sí mismo- pero aún no entiendo que quieres con ella...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Esa misma noche, Mu fue a casa de Shaka y le contó todo lo que su hija le había dicho y sus sospechas.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Shaka. Mu asintió- pero, ¿cómo es posible?-  
  
-No lo sé- dijo Mu- ese es nuestro enemigo. No tengo idea cómo logró escapar de nuevo...-  
  
-Pero entonces- dijo Shaka- no hay porqué alarmarse... no es tan fuerte como Hades-  
  
-En estos años debe haber estado juntando fuerzas, Shaka- dijo Mu- por eso sentimos su cosmo tan fuerte y terrible...-  
  
-Solo hay un problema, Mu- dijo Shaka- ¿quién será su encarnación esta vez?-  
  
-Tengo sospecha de alguien- dijo Mu- porque no creo que sea el mismo de la última vez...-  
  
-Sea quien sea- dijo Shaka- debes tener cuidado, sobre todo con quien te dije...-  
  
-Descuida- dijo Mu- estará a salvo...-  
  
-Menos mal... entonces, les avisaré a los demás...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Raji se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el templo budista cerca de su casa. Las pocas personas que iban lo miraban sorprendidos: un niño rubio tan pequeño, sentado frente a la estatua de Buda todo el día...  
  
-Raji- dijo Shaka, acercándose a él- ya es tarde...-  
  
-Extraño mi casa, Bapú- dijo Raji con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shaka- yo también. Pero debemos quedarnos un tiempo más, Raji. Myra también dejó su casa y está aquí con su padre...-  
  
-Pero Myra sale con Kiki- dijo Raji, y Shaka se sorprendió de escuchar esto- y yo no tengo amigos...-  
  
-Pues así sucede, si estás todo el día aquí...- dijo Shaka- si quieres, mañana te llevaré a casa de Camus... creo que él tiene un hijo de tu edad...-  
  
-¿Y es como Dido?- preguntó Raji.  
  
-¿Dido?-  
  
-La hija de Seiya- dijo Raji. Shaka sonrió.  
  
-No lo sé- dijo él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Era más de la media noche, cuando alguien entró a la casa de Kanon. Una chica de 14 años, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pero, al parecer, Kanon la estaba esperando, porque encendió la luz.  
  
-Muy bien, jovencita- dijo Kanon- son las tres de la mañana...-  
  
-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó ella, desafiante.  
  
-Que está prohibido llegar tan tarde- dijo Kanon- además, has estado bebiendo y... haciendo otras cosas-  
  
-¡No es cierto!-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Kanon- entonces, ¿porqué tu aliento huele tanto a alcohol?-  
  
-Pues...-  
  
-¿Y porqué tu blusa...?- dijo señalándola. La chica se sonrojó aún más al ver su blusa desacomodada y la arregló.  
  
-Bien- dijo ella- sí, tomé una cerveza y...pues...-  
  
-No necesitas explicarte, Karina- dijo Kanon, cruzando los brazos- estás castigada...-  
  
-Pero papá...-  
  
-Nada de 'peros'- dijo Kanon- no saldrás en un mes...-  
  
-¡Un mes!-  
  
-Así es- dijo Kanon- y ya no quiero que veas a ese chico...-  
  
-¡Pero papá!- gritó Karina- Héctor no tiene nada de malo-  
  
-No me importa- dijo Kanon- no quiero que te la pases besándote con él...-  
  
-¡Te odio!- gritó ella, encerrándose en su cuarto y dando un portazo. Kanon sintió que alguien lo abrazó. Una mujer de cabellos negros.  
  
-¿Otra vez, mi cielo?-  
  
Kanon asintió.  
  
-No sé en que hemos fallado, Irene- dijo Kanon- ni Aioros ni Afrodita tienen problemas con sus hijas... ni Mu tampoco...-  
  
-No hemos fallado, Kanon- dijo ella- así es su carácter... ya se compondrá...-  
  
Kanon se entristeció. Estaba pagando todo lo que había hecho cuando Saga y él eran jóvenes...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Umi: haré todo lo posible...  
  
A todos: un abrazo...  
  
Abby L.


	6. C6: Peligro en la Escuela

CAPÍTULO 6: PELIGRO EN LA ESCUELA  
  
Esa mañana, Kiki acompañó a Myra a la escuela de nuevo. De nueva cuenta, el chico sentado junto a la puerta la miraba con interés. Myra y Kiki se percataron de ello.  
  
-Ten cuidado, Myra- dijo Kiki en voz baja- esto no me agrada...-  
  
-Ni a mí- dijo ella- tendré cuidado-  
  
-Vendré esta tarde- dijo Kiki, sonriendo. Besó a la chica en los labios con ternura, y desapareció. Ella sonrió, pero se sonrojó al ver que Altaír estaba ahí y los había estado observando.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Nada- dijo Altaír-apuesto que tu padre no sabe que te estás besando con ese tipo...-  
  
-¿Y porqué te molesta tanto, Altaír?- dijo Myra en un tono muy peculiar- ¿acaso estás... celoso?-  
  
-¿Yo? ¡No!- exclamó Altaír, sonrojándose- ¡pero se lo diré a tu padre!-  
  
A Myra le provocó mucha risa. Las palabras de Altaír atrajeron la atención de una pareja que iba a entrando. La chica tenía los cabellos negros y los ojos azules. El chico era de cabellos castaños y ojos color azul-verde. Ambos tendrían catorce o quince años.  
  
-Ten cuidado, muchacha- dijo la chica a Myra- que no se entere tu padre, porque se pondrá desagradable...- Myra la miró algo fastidiada. Odiaba que hablaran así de su padre. La chica continuó- no te enfades... lo digo porque mi padre no me entiende...-  
  
Myra iba a contestar que no le interesaba, pero el chico que iba con ella, su novio al parecer, habló primero.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió anoche con tu padre, Karina?-  
  
-Nada, Héctor- dijo la chica- mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde...-  
  
La pareja entró. Myra y Altaír hicieron lo mismo. Myra deseaba entrenar en el Santuario más que ir a la escuela.  
  
El chico en la puerta sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular.  
  
-Ya está dentro-dijo- procedan...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el Santuario, era el día libre de los aprendices de Umi, así que Arika aprovechó la mañana para entrenar a su aprendiz. Era un chico de quince años, más alto que su maestra, y muy delgado.  
  
-¡No de nuevo!-  
  
-Ah, que más da- exclamó Arika, derrotada- está bien, descansa y esta tarde continuamos...-  
  
-Arika, ¿te sientes bien?-  
  
-Sí, claro- dijo ella- ¿porqué preguntas?-  
  
-No, por nada...- dijo el chico, aunque mirándola sospechosamente. Estaba actuando muy extraño.  
  
-Como sea- dijo Arika- te veré mañana, Takato...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaka llevó a Raji a casa de Camus. Ahí estaban también Shura y Milo, con sus hijos.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió, Shaka?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Nada aún- dijo éste- pero parece que Mu ya descubrió quien es nuestro enemigo-  
  
-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Alguien con quien ya hemos luchado- dijo Shaka- o mejor dicho, alguien contra quien ya han luchado los caballeros de bronce...-  
  
-¿Contra quién?- dijo Shura sin entender.  
  
-Poseidón-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Shura- no me digas que otra vez Julián...-  
  
-No- dijo Shaka- esta vez no es Julián-  
  
-¿Entonces?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Parece que Poseidón no ha encarnado aún- dijo Shaka- pero ya está comenzando a actuar, por medio de otra persona...-  
  
-Como Kanon la última vez- dijo Camus. Shaka asintió- ¿se lo han dicho a Saori?-  
  
-Lo intentamos- dijo Shaka- pero nos ha prohibido entrar al Santuario...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la escuela, Myra salió de una clase y tenía una hora para almorzar. La cafetería estaba llena, como siempre. Pasó junto a dos sujetos de traje negro y lentes oscuros en la entrada que hablaban agitadamente, y no le prestaron atención. Ya estando dentro, Myra sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo. Se volvió asustada y vio que era Altaír.  
  
-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- dijo Myra.  
  
-¡Myra!- dijo Altaír- tienes que irte...-  
  
Myra lo observó bien. Estaba pálido y sudoroso.  
  
-Altaír, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó alarmada.  
  
-¿Ves a esos tipos?- dijo señalando a los hombres de traje- vienen por ti...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Los escuché cuando hablaban- dijo Altaír- te buscan a ti, estoy seguro...-  
  
Myra se asustó. Agradeció a Altaír y trató de salir de la cafetería por la otra puerta, pero también ahí había un guardia. Uno de los hombres se percató de su presencia y comenzó a perseguirla, llamando la atención de los demás presentes. El altavoz sonó.  
  
-'Atención. Habrá una recompensa de cincuenta mil Euros a quien ayude a atrapar a una chica de ojos color verde y cabello castaño, con dos lunares rojos en la frente...'-  
  
Myra salió de la cafetería burlando a los guardias y perdiéndose en la multitud. Sacó una banda de su bolsa y se la puso en la frente. Había al menos otros veinte hombres buscándola, pero la escuela era grande. Subió al último piso y se refugió en un baño.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- murmuró para sí misma, sentándose en una esquina, bajo el lavabo- ¿cómo voy a salir de aquí...?-  
  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Alguien había entrado y cerró la puerta. Myra escuchó que alguien ponía el pasador. Se levantó y vio a la pareja que se había encontrado en la entrada esa mañana. La chica se acercó a Myra quien, instintivamente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, hasta que la pared le impidió continuar. La chica acortó esa distancia y con un rápido movimiento le arrancó la banda de la frente.  
  
-No seas tonta- le dijo- ¿creías que con esto podías engañar a alguien?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En ese momento, Mu sintió un cosmo conocido, pero no podía identificar a su dueño. Alguien le pedía ayuda, pero no podía reconocer quien era. De la misma manera, en la casa de Aries, Kiki sintió el mismo cosmo.  
  
-Me pregunto quien será...-  
  
-¿Me...me vas a entregar?- preguntó Myra asustada.  
  
-No seas tonta- repitió la chica- hemos venido a ayudarte...-  
  
-¿Ayudarme?- preguntó Myra- ¿y porqué?-  
  
-Tardé un poco en reaccionar- dijo la chica- pero conozco a tu padre. El fue un caballero dorado de Aries, y se llama Mu...-  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
  
-Porque- continuó la chica- mi padre y mi tío también fueron los caballeros dorados de Géminis...bueno, en orden inverso: primero mi tío y luego mi padre-  
  
-¿Quiénes?-  
  
-Mi padre se llama Kanon- dijo la chica- y mi tío Saga...- Myra sonrió y asintió al reconocer los nombres de los caballeros. La chica continuó- me llamo Karina, y él es mi novio Héctor...-  
  
-Me llamo Myra- dijo ella.  
  
-Ese chico con el que estabas en la mañana, Kiki- dijo Héctor- es amigo de mi hermano mayor, que es un caballero de plata, de la constelación de Orión...-  
  
-Bueno, Myra- dijo Karina, abriendo su mochila y sacando varias cosas- vamos a ayudarte a salir de aquí...-  
  
-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Myra- hay hombres buscándome por todas partes y, como me dijiste, no creo que engañe a alguien con una banda...-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Karina- tengo algunas cosas que nos ayudarán: maquillaje, lentes de contacto y un cambio de ropa...-  
  
-Me salvarás la vida- dijo Myra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arika estaba tirada en su cama, en la casa de Piscis. Miraba melancólicamente al techo. Extrañaba al chico, y no le importaba lo que Umi le dijera. Se sentía deprimida. En ese momento, escuchó pasos. Se levantó rápidamente para ver quien se acercaba.  
  
Era un caballero de plata, de la constelación de Orión. A parte de su armadura blanca plata, llevaba una capa del mismo color y su tiara entre las manos. Su cosmo era tan poderoso como el de un caballero dorado.  
  
-¿Tú?- dijo Arika- ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?-  
  
-A verte- dijo el recién llegado.  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?-  
  
-Umi me contó lo que sucedió con Diego, y...-  
  
-Ese no es tu problema, Rigel- interrumpió Arika, y le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación. Rigel se lo impidió tomándola de la mano.  
  
-Escúchame- dijo Rigel- espera...-  
  
-¡Suéltame!- dijo Arika enfadada, zafándose de él y encendiendo su cosmo- ahora vete de aquí si no quieres que te acabe...-  
  
Rigel sonrió melancólicamente. Sus hermosos ojos color azul-verde se humedecieron ligeramente.  
  
-Está bien, Arika, si eso es lo que quieres...- dijo Rigel- tengo antes que ir con Saori y Julián...-  
  
-Entonces ve y deja de perder el tiempo aquí...- dijo Arika y, al ver que Rigel no se movía, salió ella misma rumbo a la casa de Escorpión. Rigel se quedó mirándola con tristeza.  
  
-No sé porque te aferras tanto a él, que ya no te quiere- murmuró el caballero de plata- si yo te quiero tanto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente con eso- dijo Karina, y alcanzándole a Myra un espejo. Parecía otra. El maquillaje había ocultado las dos marcas rojizas en su frente. Sus ojos ahora eran de color castaño, gracias a los lentes de contacto. Karina había arreglado su cabello, haciendo dos delgadas trenzas en él. Y con esa ropa y ese peinado, ya estaba irreconocible.  
  
-¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó Héctor.  
  
-Sí- dijo Karina, guardando todas sus cosas de nuevo en la mochila- ¿qué te parece?-  
  
-Genial- dijo Héctor- nadie te reconocerá así, Myra. ¿A dónde planeas ir?-  
  
Myra lo meditó un momento. Ir a su casa era demasiado arriesgado, no sabía si había más hombres como esos siguiéndola.  
  
-Al Santuario- dijo Myra.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Karina- vamos entonces...-  
  
Pero en ese momento, se escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta con una tarjeta. Myra se asustó.  
  
-Calma, Myra- dijo Karina- tengo un plan. ¿Ves esa ventana?- dijo señalando- esa ventana da a un patio. Sal por ahí y espéranos...-  
  
-Pero, ¿qué será de ustedes?- preguntó Myra.  
  
-Tengo un plan- repitió Karina- haz lo que te digo-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Myra.  
  
Héctor la ayudó a salir por la ventana. Una vez que Myra ya estaba del otro lado, Karina se desacomodó la blusa. Los dos chicos procedieron a besarse muy apasionadamente, justo en el momento en que abrieron la puerta. El director y cinco hombres con traje, lentes oscuros y armas. Karina y Héctor fingieron sorpresa.  
  
-¡Héctor! ¡Karina!- bramó el director- ¡es la tercera vez en esta semana! ¡Sus padres sabrán de esto! Ahora fuera de aquí los dos...-  
  
-Procedan a revisar el lugar- dijo uno de los hombres, mientras Karina y Héctor se escabullían.  
  
-Ese idiota del director...- murmuró Karina- mira que aliarse con esos tipos...-  
  
-Y además, no me va a meter miedo- dijo Héctor- no tengo padres, y a mi hermano no le importa lo que haga...-  
  
-Bueno, basta de charlas y vayamos por ella- susurró Karina a Héctor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Umi!- gritó Arika cuando llegó a la casa de Escorpión. Umi salió.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-¿Qué necesidad tienes de decirle a todo el mundo lo que me sucedió con Diego?- gritó Arika enfadada.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Umi, sorprendida- claro que debía decirle a Shun...-  
  
-No hablo de Shun- dijo Arika- se lo contaste a Rigel-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Umi- estaba preocupado por ti, porque te notó muy triste...-  
  
Arika no esperaba esta respuesta. No respondió.  
  
-Arika- continuó Umi- ya es hora de que te olvides de él. No volverá...- suspiró- en cambio, Rigel te ha esperado todo este tiempo, y cuando elegiste a Diego, respetó tu decisión-  
  
-Pero yo pienso que...-  
  
-No lo pienses- interrumpió Umi- tu corazón sabe que es lo mejor para ti...-  
  
-No me sermonees, Umi- dijo Arika- ya me voy...-  
  
Cuando salió, Shun abrazó a Umi por la espalda.  
  
-Pobre Rigel- dijo Shun. Umi asintió.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo ella- yo ya hice lo que pude... ahora todo depende de él...-  
  
-¿Depende de quién?- preguntó Shun. Umi suspiró.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo estaba en casa de Camus, conversando.  
  
-Hola, Milo- saludó Sarina, la esposa de Camus, con una sonrisa.  
  
Ambos conversaban sobre lo que Shaka y Mu les habían advertido.  
  
-No ha sucedido nada aún- dijo Milo.  
  
-No te precipites, Milo- dijo Camus- estoy seguro de que todo comenzará cuando menos lo esperemos...-  
  
-Bueno, pero espero que sea pronto- dijo Milo- tanta espera me desespera...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ... 


	7. C7: Llegada al Santuario

CAPÍTULO 7: LLEGADA AL SANTUARIO  
  
En el patio donde Myra estaba escondida...  
  
-Listo- dijo Karina al encontrar a Myra- lo logramos...-  
  
-¿Cómo lo hicieron?- preguntó Myra asombrada- ¿porqué esa excusa?-  
  
-Pues...- dijo Héctor- el director nos ha atrapado al menos diez veces...-  
  
-Once- corrigió Karina.  
  
-Pero esta vez nos dejamos atrapar por una buena causa...- dijo Héctor.  
  
-Sí- dijo Karina- pero Myra le explicará a mi padre...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Myra- pero vámonos ya...-  
  
Los tres entraron al pasillo principal. Los detuvieron un par de veces, pero no reconocieron a Myra. Al salir, de nuevo un hombre los miró y Myra pasó desapercibida.  
  
-Vamos al Santuario- dijo Karina- lo más pronto posible...-  
  
Al parecer, se percataron del truco, y tres de los hombres trajeados comenzaron a correr tras ellos.  
  
-¡Nos vieron!- gritó Héctor- ¡corran, el Santuario está cerca!-  
  
Myra y Karina se echaron a correr. Hector tomó varias piedras y las lanzó a los hombres. Dos de ellas les dieron en la cabeza a dos hombres, y la tercera hizo que otro tropezara. Los tres los siguieron, encolerizados.  
  
En los límites del Santuario, Myra tropezó y un hombre la tomó por el tobillo, impidiendo que se levantara.  
  
-¡Suéltame!-  
  
-Ni hablar, niña- dijo el hombre- tú vienes con nosotros-  
  
Karina y Héctor trataron de ayudarla, pero los otros dos hombres los amenazaron con sus armas.  
  
-Ni lo intenten, niños- dijo el hombre que tenía a Myra- nos llevaremos a ésta... ¡¡aaaaahh!!- el hombre tenía un corte en el brazo- ¿qué demonios...?- levantó la vista. Los otros hicieron lo mismo. Se trataba de una chica de aproximadamente veintitrés años, que sostenía una rosa roja en su mano derecha.  
  
-Suéltala o te arrepentirás- dijo la chica. El hombre disparó varias veces contra ella, pero la chica detuvo las balas con sus manos –Tonto- agregó- las balas no funcionan contra los caballeros... ahora verás ¡Rosas piraña!- y un centenar de rosas negras atacaron a los tres hombres, quienes huyeron heridos. La chica le ofreció la mano a Myra para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica. Myra asintió.  
  
-Sí, gracias-  
  
-¡Arika!- dijo Héctor de pronto- eres tú...-  
  
-Sí, Héctor- dijo Arika, algo desganada- soy yo...-  
  
-¿Has visto a mi hermano?- preguntó.  
  
-Hace un rato- dijo Arika- al parecer está con Saori y Julián... ¿y ustedes que han venido a hacer aquí?-  
  
-Myra debe ir a la casa de Aries con Kiki- dijo Héctor.  
  
-Pues vayan- dijo Arika- yo no los detengo...-  
  
Los tres agradecieron su ayuda y corrieron hacia la casa de Aries. Al verlos venir, Kiki se sorprendió, porque no reconoció a Myra  
  
-¡Kiki!-  
  
-¿Myra?- preguntó éste- ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
Aliviada, Myra abrazó a Kiki. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan. Karina y Héctor le contaron lo sucedido.  
  
-Extraño- dijo Kiki- deberíamos decirle esto a tu padre- Myra asintió- yo te acompañaré a tu casa- miró a Héctor- creo que tu hermano estaba con Saori-  
  
-Aquí estoy, Kiki- dijo Rigel, apenas llegando- ¿en qué problema se metió mi hermano ahora?-  
  
-En ninguno, Rigel, nosotros solo...- dijo Héctor, pero palideció al ver frente a él a un hombre que conocía muy bien, de cabellos y ojos azules.  
  
-¡Señor...!- dijo Héctor.  
  
-¡Kanon!- dijo Kiki, pero Karina rió.  
  
-No, no es mi papá...-  
  
-Y que los dioses me libren de serlo- dijo el aludido- soy Saga...-  
  
-Hola, tío- dijo Karina.  
  
Ya más tranquilo, Héctor les contó lo que había sucedido. Rigel se despidió: tenía que buscar a alguien. Una vez que todos se fueron, Myra se quedó con Kiki. Ella se cambió de ropa y se quitó todo el maquillaje, estando ya a salvo. Kiki sonrió. Le gustaba más así.  
  
-Myra- dijo Kiki- pude sentir tu cosmo...-  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Kiki- lo pudiste liberar por unos segundos...-  
  
-No lo puedo creer-  
  
-No sé porqué- dijo Kiki- pero te ves más linda así...-  
  
Myra y Kiki se besaron. Rigel, quien iba bajando, había volteado hacia atrás, y miró la escena. Se sintió bien por su amigo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Fue a su casa, dentro del Santuario, se quitó la armadura y la guardó. Decidió tomar un paseo, ya que la noche era fresca.  
  
Caminó rumbo a las orillas del Santuario y encontró a Arika, el caballero de Piscis, sentada melancólicamente bajo la sombra de la estatua, donde la había visto antes. Rigel recordó que, cuando acababan de llegar al Santuario, ambos se refugiaban ahí cuando estaban tristes o frustrados. El chico se acercó.  
  
-Creo que ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo, ¿no?- dijo Rigel.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
  
-A que ambos amamos a una persona que no nos corresponde...-  
  
-Rigel, yo...-  
  
-No digas nada, Arika- dijo Rigel- no puedo obligarte, pero solo dime una cosa: ¿porqué Diego se fue?-  
  
-Porque...- dijo Arika- porque dijo que no se creía digno si no tenía una armadura de oro...-  
  
-Trataba de ponerte en contra de Umi- dijo Rigel en voz baja.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Arika con tristeza- y lo sabía entonces, pero...pero yo...- no lo pudo soportar más y se echó a llorar. Rigel la abrazó.  
  
-No llores- dijo él- no vale la pena-  
  
-Perdóname, Rigel-  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Rigel- solo deja de llorar, que me duele mucho verte así de triste...-  
  
Arika se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, aún entre los brazos del caballero de Orión. Rigel no se atrevía a soltarla.  
  
-Ya está...-  
  
Rigel sonrió, y la besó con cariño en la frente.  
  
-Así está mejor-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Mi primer plan falló...- dijo un hombre en una extraña armadura dorada.  
  
-Señor, hubiéramos triunfado, pero esa chica nos atacó con unas rosas negras...- dijo otro.  
  
-¿Una chica?- preguntó el primero-¿rosas negras?-  
  
-Si, así es-  
  
-Imposible- dijo el hombre de la armadura dorada- entonces es...Bah, no importa- continuó- aún está el niño, pero saben que los necesitamos a ambos, porque no quiero que interfieran...-  
  
-Así se hará, señor...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Esa tarde, en el Santuario, las hijas de algunos antiguos caballeros dorados: Aioros y Afrodita. También entrenaba Jasón, el hijo de Aioria, entre otros chicos que entrenaba. Iris entrenaba junto con su primo Jasón y Dafne, la hija de Afrodita, miraba al joven con interés.  
  
-¡Silencio todos!- gritó Umi después de hacer sonar el sibato- ¡a trabajar! ¡quiero que me den cincuenta!-  
  
-Pero maestra- protestó Dafne, la hija de Afrodita- ¡se están arruinando mis uñas...-  
  
Iris, la hija de Aioros, puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo como 'que delicadita...'. Jasón rió discretamente. En respuesta, Umi sonó el silbato de nuevo.  
  
-Tus uñas no me importan, jovencita- dijo- solo por eso, tú harás cien... y si me reclamas, te pondré doscientas antes de que puedas decir 'injusto'-  
  
-Sí, sí- murmuró Dafne entre dientes. Umi sonrió y supervisó que todos estuvieran haciendo su entrenamiento completo. Se volvió hacia la estatua y vio cuando Rigel abrazó a Arika.  
  
-Pellízquenme, estoy soñando...- murmuró para sí misma, sonriendo. Shun estaba sentado cerca observando, y la sonrisa de Umi no pasó desapercibida.  
  
Kiki y Myra siguieron intentando que ésta liberara su cosmo.  
  
-Bueno, ya es suficiente- dijo Kiki al terminar la tarde- volvamos a tu casa, porque aún tenemos que hablar con tu padre...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En los jardines del Santuario, Umi y Shun conversaban después del entrenamiento.  
  
-¿Viste eso?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Sí, es increíble...- dijo Umi- no puedo creer que ella estuviera hablando así con Rigel...y que la abrazara-  
  
-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Shun- ellos fueron muy buenos amigos cuando entrenaban, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Shun.  
  
-Sí, pero... las cosas cambian... pero espero que todo salga bien- dijo Umi, cruzando los dedos. En ese momento...  
  
-Umi, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!-  
  
Umi volteó, y vio a una chica de piel muy blanca, de cabellos color plata y ojos rojos ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros. Vestía toda de negro. Junto a ella iba un felino demasiado grande para ser un gato, pero demasiado pequeño para ser un león.  
  
-¿Silver?- preguntó- ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-  
  
-Demonios es una buena palabra para describirme, Umi- dijo Silver, levantando sus lentes oscuros. Silver miró al caballero junto a Umi- hola, Shun...-  
  
-Aléjate de él- dijo Umi frunciendo el entrecejo y abrazando a Shun por la cintura- o les avisaré a todos que estás aquí y te mandarán de regreso con tu señor Hades... pero muy dolorosamente...-  
  
El felino rugió, y Silver acarició su cabeza.  
  
-Calma, Zafiro- dijo- sabes que no me importa... estoy orgullosa de ser un espectro de Hades-  
  
-Pero estás en el lugar equivocado- dijo Umi, poniendo los ojos en blanco- en fin, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?-  
  
-Hoy es mi día libre- dijo Silver- y he venido a ver como están Arika y tú...-  
  
-Pues yo bien, pero Arika...- dijo Umi.  
  
-Arika está ocupada- dijo Shun- pero le diremos que viniste...-  
  
-Sí, eso...- dijo Umi.  
  
-Bien, entonces vuelvo al castillo de mi señor- dijo Silver- saluden a Arika de mi parte...-  
  
-Lo haremos- dijo Shun.  
  
-Salúdame a tu señor- dijo Umi. Silver asintió y se fue.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Shun- jamás pensé que pudiéramos hacer amistad con un espectro de Hades...-  
  
-¿Y porqué no?-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Te sientes bien, Raji?- preguntó Shaka. Vio a su hijo algo triste y sonrojado. El niño asintió.  
  
-¿Puedo ir al Templo, Bapú?- preguntó Raji. Shaka estuvo a punto de decir que sí, cuando sintió un cosmo muy extraño cerca del templo.  
  
-Será mañana, Raji- dijo Shaka- ya está oscureciendo...-  
  
-Está bien, Bapú- dijo Raji con un bostezo.  
  
-Bueno, Raji, mejor vete a dormir- dijo Shaka.  
  
Raji asintió y entró a su habitación. Shaka se sentó y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el cosmo que había sentido. Había desaparecido por completo.  
  
-No se que pretendas- murmuró- pero no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya, Poseidón...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Como todas las tardes, Mu esperaba a Myra y se sorprendió que esa vez Kiki se haya decidido a entrar. Apenas vio a su padre, Myra se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mu, comprendiendo que ese comportamiento tenía una razón especial.  
  
Kiki y Myra le contaron lo que había sucedido en la escuela. Mu escuchaba preocupado, como si su peor pesadilla se acabara de hacer realidad. Solo sonrió al escuchar que el cosmo que había sentido era el de Myra.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Mu- entonces, ya no hay necesidad de que vayas a la escuela, Myra... solo al Santuario, si así lo deseas...-  
  
Mrya asintió.  
  
-Solo una cosa, papá- dijo ella- habla con el padre de Karina, para que no tenga problemas...-  
  
-Yo iré a hablar con Kanon, Mu- dijo Kiki.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Mu, al verlo desaparecer. Se volvió a Myra con una sonrisa- tu cosmo... ¿cómo lo lograste?-  
  
-No sé- dijo Myra- he estado practicándolo con Kiki, pero nunca lo había hecho, hasta ese momento que sentí mucho miedo...-  
  
-El miedo a veces ayuda- dijo Mu- pero no te dejes llevar por él...-  
  
-No, papá...- dijo Myra, algo apenada.  
  
-Y ten mucho cuidado, hija- dijo Alexa, su madre, entrando a la sala.  
  
-Ahora sabes que hay personas buscándote- dijo Mu- y creo que también están tras Raji...- suspiró- no te lo habíamos dicho antes, pero sospechamos que Poseidón los necesita-  
  
-¿Porqué?-  
  
-No lo sé, hija- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Entonces tú lo sabías?- preguntó Myra. Mu asintió- ¿desde cuándo?-  
  
-Desde que me contaste lo de la brisa fría- dijo Mu- sé que Poseidón quiere volver, pero aún no entiendo que quiere contigo y con Raji...- suspiró- en fin... descansa, porque tuviste un día muy agitado...-  
  
-Y que lo digas...- dijo Myra.  
  
-Vamos, Myra- dijo Alexa- deberías descansar por hoy...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Se viene el final!!! Naa, aún no... pero la verdadera pelea ya está a punto de comenzar... ¡¡Manden Reviews!!  
  
Abby L. 


	8. C8: Planes

CAPITULO 8: PLANES  
  
En casa de Kanon, una chica y su novio le estaban dando cuentas a su padre sobre la carta del director que le llegó esa noche.  
  
-Eso fue lo que sucedió, papá- dijo Karina. Kanon seguía cruzado de brazos.  
  
-¿Y piensas que voy a creer semejante historia?-  
  
-¡¡Papá!!-  
  
-Señor, es cierto...- dijo Héctor- si no nos cree, puede hablar con Saga o con mi hermano Rigel...-  
  
Kanon ignoró a Héctor. Estaba muy enfadado. Irene puso su mano en el hombro de Kanon para calmarlo un poco. En ese momento, Kiki apareció.  
  
-¡Kiki!- dijo Karina con alegría.  
  
-Kanon, tengo un mensaje de parte de Mu- dijo Kiki, y le explicó lo que había sucedido, lo mismo que le habían dicho Karina y Héctor. Kanon se calmó un poco, pero aún seguía mirando a Héctor con cierto resentimiento.  
  
-Gracias, Kiki- dijo Kanon, más tranquilo. Kiki desapareció y Héctor se despidió para volver a su casa. Kanon se volvió hacia Karina- lo que hiciste hoy estuvo bien- dijo- pero me temo que tendrás problemas...-  
  
-¿Problemas?-  
  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes- dijo Kanon, dándose la vuelta subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.  
  
-Papá es raro...- murmuró Karina, haciendo reír a Irene.  
  
-Tu padre está arrepentido de no haberte creído desde el principio- dijo Irene- pero está orgulloso de lo que hiciste...-  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Karina, e Irene asintió- ¿sabes? Se necesita un curso para entender a los padres...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mientras tanto, Rigel acompañó a Arika a la casa de Piscis. Arika pasó directo a su habitación, y el chico se detuvo respetuosamente en la puerta.  
  
-Pasa- dijo ella, quitándose los zapatos y tendiéndose sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados- me duele demasiado la cabeza... tal vez sería bueno que duerma un poco...-  
  
-Eso significa que deseas que me vaya...-  
  
-Yo...- dijo levantándose, pero Rigel la interrumpió.  
  
-No te duele nada, Arika- dijo Rigel, adivinando sus pensamientos- te conozco muy bien...-  
  
-Rigel, yo...-  
  
-Dime solo una cosa- dijo Rigel, tomándola de los hombros- ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?- y la sacudió ligeramente. Arika cerró los ojos, asustada del comportamiento de Rigel. Éste se dio cuenta y la soltó- lo siento... desde hace más de cinco años, cuando apenas llegamos aquí y comenzamos a entrenar, me enamoré de ti. A pesar de que elegiste a Diego, yo respeté tu decisión. Pero ahora, no puedo seguir así...-  
  
Arika lo miró. No se había imaginado todo lo que Rigel había esperado por ella. Y no se sentía inferior por no llevar una armadura dorada. Su mirada de ternura y sus ojos húmedos la llevó a acercar sus labios a los de él. Pero el fantasma del recuerdo de su otro chico la hizo apartar su rostro en el preciso momento en que sus labios se iban a unir.  
  
-Lo siento, Rigel- dijo ella, apenada.  
  
-No, yo lo siento- dijo él- ya me voy... no te volveré a molestar...- pero al tratar de salir de ahí, tropezó y cayó junto con Arika sobre la cama. Ella se sonrojó visiblemente, haciendo sonreír a Rigel.  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo él sin levantarse.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella- pero estás sobre mí... ¿no te piensas levantar?-  
  
-No- dijo él- si no me das un beso...-  
  
Arika sonrió y besó su mejilla. Rigel también sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No te pases de lista- dijo Rigel- sabes a que tipo de beso me refiero...-  
  
Ella lo besó rápidamente en los labios y se sonrojó de nuevo. Rigel volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo ella.  
  
-Eres muy mala, ¿sabes?- dijo Rigel- te mostraré como se hace...- y la besó con una extraordinaria mezcla de ternura y pasión. Ella se sorprendió en exceso, pero pronto se sintió en sintonía con él y respondió al beso. El tiempo no pasaba y las manos de ambos ya se estaban introduciendo bajo las ropas del otro... Rigel se separó y se levantó, acomodando su camisa.  
  
-Bueno, ya me levanté- dijo él, ofreciendo la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella, aún sintiendo que le faltaba el aire por el beso.  
  
-Bien...- dijo él- supongo que debería irme- dijo Rigel. Arika no respondió. Estaba completamente sonrojada por el beso y por la falta de aire. La besó en la mejilla con ternura- piensa en lo que te he dicho- le dijo antes de salir- y ya no llores, me duele verte tan triste...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella, porque estaba tan confundida que no sabía que decir. Rigel la miró por última vez y salió.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En un lugar oculto, los siete generales marinos de Poseidón estaban en reunión.  
  
-¿Cuáles son las órdenes, señor?-  
  
-Mañana al atardecer- dijo el líder, el Dragón marino- vayan al Santuario y tráiganme al chico del que hablamos... el que el señor Poseidón ha elegido-  
  
Seis hombres asintieron.  
  
-Traigan también a esa chica y al niño...- agregó- son indispensables para mi plan...-  
  
-Señor- dijo Escila- ¿y si los caballeros se interponen?-  
  
-Tienen dos opciones- dijo el líder- hacer que se unan a nosotros, o eliminarlos-  
  
-¿Unirse a nosotros?- dijo Escila- ni en sueños...-  
  
-Tal vez- dijo el Dragón marino- tal vez yo pueda convencer a uno...No importa- agregó- hagan lo que quieran, mientras traigan al chico que necesitamos...-  
  
-Sí, señor- dijo Sirena- antes de la media noche de mañana lo tendrá...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Al día siguiente, Myra ya no fue a la escuela, sino al mediodía fue al Santuario a practicar con Kiki, y se sorprendió mucho de ver ahí a Karina y a Héctor.  
  
-¿Qué... no deberían estar en la escuela?-  
  
-Nos expulsaron- dijo Karina- el director se enteró de que te ayudamos a escapar...-  
  
-... y lo usó como pretexto para echarnos...- agregó Héctor- así que decidimos venir aquí...-  
  
-A mi padre no le agradó nada- dijo Karina- pero gracias a Kiki no me mató...-  
  
-Y a mi hermano no le va a gustar nada esto...- dijo Héctor- por cierto, ¿lo has visto, Kiki?-  
  
-No, y eso es extraño- dijo Kiki- Rigel siempre llega temprano- cerró los ojos y trató de ubicar su cosmo...- no lo encuentro...-  
  
-Tal vez fue a hablar con Saori- dijo Myra.  
  
-O salió del Santuario- dijo Karina  
  
Héctor no dijo nada. Había ubicado el cosmo de su hermano en la casa de Piscis la noche anterior. Y era el único, además de Umi y Shun, que sabía que Rigel estaba enamorado de Arika, y no quería que nadie más se enterara.  
  
Karina estaba a punto de preguntar a Héctor sobre sus pensamientos, pero en ese momento llegaron Iris (la hija de Aioros), Jasón (el hijo de Aioria) y Takato.  
  
-¿No han visto a mi maestra?- preguntó Takato. Todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
-Aquí estoy, Takato- dijo Arika, apenas llegando. Unos segundos después, Rigel llegó hacia ellos, pero del lado contrario. Arika evitó su mirada.  
  
-Malas noticias, Rigel- dijo Kiki- a tu hermano lo expulsaron de la escuela...-  
  
-Me lo imaginaba- dijo él- era algo lógico para ese canalla de director...-  
  
Héctor asintió.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Arika- vamos a trabajar, Takato- y se fue.  
  
-Tú también, Héctor- dijo Rigel- ni creas que vas a estar de perezoso todo el tiempo...-  
  
Héctor sonrió, lanzando a su hermano mayor una mirada astuta. Rigel lo reprendió con la mirada y ambos se alejaron para entrenar.  
  
-Ya es tarde- dijo Iris- se acabó el descanso. Umi va a matarnos si llegamos tarde- y corrió hacia el recinto de las amazonas.  
  
-Espera, voy contigo- dijo Karina.  
  
-Oigan, ¡espérenme!- dijo Jasón, y corrió detrás de ellas.  
  
Los tres corrieron y se reunieron donde estaban los demás aprendices. Umi hizo sonar su silbato.  
  
-¡Iris! ¡Karina! ¡Jasón! ¡Llegan tarde!- gritó Umi. Los tres sintieron una gota de sudor en su rostro.  
  
-Lo sentimos- dijo Jasón- lo que sucede fue que...-  
  
-¡No quiero excusas!- gritó Umi- ¡veinte vueltas al Santuario, los tres!-  
  
-Pero es el primer día de Karina- protestó Umi.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?- dijo la entrenadora- entonces, que ella de veinticinco...-  
  
Karina le lanzó una mirada asesina a si compañera. Dafne, la hija de Afrodita, comenzó a reírse como tonta, burlándose de sus compañeros. Umi hizo sonar el silbato de nuevo.  
  
-¡Dafne!- gritó- ¿acaso quieres acompañarlos?-  
  
-No, maestra...- contestó.  
  
-Lástima- dijo Umi- porque tú darás treinta vueltas-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Ve el lado positivo, Dafne- dijo Iris- las primeras veinticinco estarás acompañada...-  
  
Iris, Karina y Jasón rieron en voz baja, para que Umi no los castigue más, y cumplieron toda orden que Umi les dio. Dos horas después, los aprendices salieron de su entrenamiento casi arrastrándose. Umi los miró, satisfecha.  
  
-Están progresando- les dijo mientras se alejaban- mañana el entrenamiento será más duro...-  
  
-¿Más?- susurró Dafne- ¿acaso es eso posible?-  
  
-Así parece- dijo Jasón. Dafne bufó.  
  
Myra se había quedado con Kiki practicando la teletransportación.  
  
-Casi lo logras- dijo Kiki- pero parece que hay algo que te detiene...-  
  
Myra se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Kiki- dijo Myra- ¿tú sabes que sucede con Arika y Rigel?-  
  
-¿Perdón?-  
  
-Es que- dijo Myra- hace rato, noté algo en los ojos de Rigel. Está...-  
  
-...enamorado de Arika, sí- dijo Kiki- desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella salía con un chico llamado Diego, quien perdió la armadura de Escorpión contra Umi-  
  
-¿Y...?-  
  
-No me preguntes a mí- dijo Kiki.  
  
-Bueno, le preguntaré a ella- dijo Myra- ¿puedo ir ahora?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Kiki- pero no te alejes mucho de aquí...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Mamá, tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo Altaír.  
  
-Ahora no, hijo- dijo Saori, mirándolo fijamente. También ella había sentido una ventisca fría y húmeda y había estado meditando en ello. Tal vez Mu y Shaka sí tenían razón...  
  
-¡Mamá!- gritó Altaír, enfadado.  
  
-Ya no reclames, Altaír- dijo Saori- ahora vete de aquí...-  
  
De mal humor, Altaír salió del templo de Atena y de las Doce Casas.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Shaka, no puedes negar que esto tiene algo que ver- dijo Mu- no puede ser coincidencia-  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mu- dijo Shaka- pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?-  
  
-Ir al Santuario- dijo Mu- ir a advertirles...-  
  
-No nos creyeron la última vez que venimos- dijo Shaka- no nos creerán ahora...-  
  
Mu se volteó. No sabía que hacer, y no le gustaba esta situación. Y no le agradaba que no les creyeran.  
  
-Calma, Mu- dijo Shaka- ya pensaremos en algo...-  
  
-Bapú- llegó Raji- ¿puedo ir al templo?-  
  
-No, Raji- dijo Shaka- hay algo peligroso para ti muy cerca de ahí... yo te acompañaré más tarde...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Raji cabizbajo y subió a su habitación. Mientras Shaka y Mu discutían en el piso de abajo, Raji entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. No se dio cuenta que una sombra lo estaban esperando...  
  
Abajo, Mu y Shaka seguían discutiendo y no se percataron de la presencia de nadie más hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos en la habitación sobre ellos. En ese momento...  
  
-Shaka, ¿sientes ese cosmo?- dijo Mu.  
  
-Sí, y viene de...- y se levantó a toda prisa y subió las escaleras. Mu se teletransportó hacia la habitación. Estaba vacía, y la ventana abierta. Había varias cosas tiradas en el suelo, y faltaban algunas mantas de la cama de Raji, y el niño había desaparecido. Shaka miró la escena.  
  
-Fueron ellos- dijo Shaka, entendiéndolo todo, y sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escapen de los ojos.  
  
-Shaka...-  
  
-No digas nada, Mu- dijo Shaka volviéndose hacia él- mejor prepárate... ¿sabes quien sigue?-  
  
-¡Myra!- dijo Mu y, sin decir nada más, se teletransportó hacia el Santuario.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Entonces- dijo Sirena- ¿cuál es el plan?-  
  
-Bien- dijo Dragón Marino – Crisaor fue ya por el niño.... Kraken y Escila irán por el muchacho...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Kraken.  
  
-En seguida- dijo Escila.  
  
-Lymnades, tú e Hipocampo irán por la chica...-  
  
-Claro- dijo Hipocampo.  
  
-Tengan cuidado, porque con ella hay un caballero dorado...- dijo Dragón Marino.  
  
-No hay problema- dijo Lymnades- ¿tú que harás?-  
  
-Yo les ayudaré a que tengan el camino libre- respondió el Dragón Marino- porque tengo un asunto que arreglar en este Santuario... manos a la obra...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Altaír salió de la casa de Aries, fastidiado de ver a Myra con Kiki. Pasó por los jardines y terrenos del Santuario, muy cerca del lugar donde Takato entrenaba con Arika. Vio a dos hombres con armaduras doradas que se acercaban a él. Le pareció extraño verlos.  
  
-¿Caballeros dorados?- preguntó- ¿qué hacen aquí?-  
  
-Oh, no somos caballeros dorados- dijo uno.  
  
-¿Entonces?- preguntó Altaír.  
  
-Esto fue demasiado fácil- dijo uno al otro, ignorando a Altaír- tomémoslo, Kraken...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¡NO!!!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	9. C9: El Traidor

CAPÍTULO 9: EL TRAIDOR  
  
Arika entrenaba a Takato.  
  
-Ya basta, Arika- dijo Takato- ya está oscuro...-  
  
-Aún te falta...- pero una chica la interrumpió.  
  
-Hola- dijo Myra sonriendo.  
  
-Hola- dijo Arika- te conozco... tú eres la chica de la otra vez...- Myra asintió- ¿qué te trae por aquí?-  
  
-Quería preguntarte algo...-  
  
-Adelante- dijo Arika, echándole un vistazo a Takato, quien aprovechaba la distracción de su maestra para descansar- Takato, aún te faltan veinte...-  
  
-Pero Arika, yo...- pero no alcanzó a terminar su reclamo, porque un grito lo interrumpió.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Myra- sonó como...-  
  
-Eso sonó como Altaír- dijo Arika. Se volvió hacia Takato- corre, trae a Rigel y avisa a los demás caballeros dorados...-  
  
-¿Y tú que harás?- preguntó Takato.  
  
-Detenerlos...-  
  
-¿Sin tu armadura?-  
  
-No tengo opción- dijo Arika- ahora corre...-  
  
Arika vio a Takato correr hacia el terreno al que Rigel había ido a entrenar a su hermano, al otro lado del Santuario.  
  
-Myra, vuelve a la casa de Aries- dijo Arika volviéndose a la otra chica- es muy peligroso que estés aquí, aún estando conmigo...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Myra- ten cuidado...-  
  
Myra corrió hacia la casa de Aries. Arika corrió en dirección contraria, rumbo a los bordes del Santuario. Vio a dos hombres en extrañas armaduras doradas llevando a Altaír inconsciente con ellos.  
  
-¡Suéltenlo!- dijo ella, encendiendo su cosmo- si saben lo que les conviene...-  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kraken.  
  
-Soy el caballero dorado de Piscis- dijo Arika- y la pregunta es: ¿quiénes son ustedes?-  
  
-Somos generales marinos de Poseidón- dijo Escila- así que apártate de nuestro camino...-  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo ella. Encendió su cosmo- déjenlo...-  
  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer tú sola, sin tu armadura, caballero de Piscis?-  
  
-Lógico- dijo ella- vencerlos...-  
  
Los dos generales marinos se echaron a reír.  
  
-No veo lo gracioso- dijo Arika, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Además de ser bonita eres simpática- dijo Kraken- solo por eso no te mataremos...-  
  
-No me hagan reír- dijo Arika, encendiendo su cosmo.  
  
-Vaya, vaya...- dijo una voz detrás de Kraken y Escila- que gusto verte de nuevo, Arika...-  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó ella sin bajar la guardia.  
  
-¿Acaso no me reconoces?- dijo el Dragón Marino, acercándose.  
  
-¿Tú eres...?-  
  
-Vaya, veo que sí me recuerdas...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Aries, Kiki estaba sentado en un escalón de la entrada, esperando a que Myra regresara. De pronto, le pareció ver dos sombras que pasaron con rapidez por la casa. Volteó pero no vio nada.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó- tal vez fue mi imaginación-  
  
Unos segundos más tarde, Takato, el alumno de Arika, llegó corriendo hacia él.  
  
-¡Kiki!- gritó- algo malo está ocurriendo...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Kiki, alarmado.  
  
-Altaír-dijo Takato- lo atacaron... Arika está peleando sola y sin armadura, no sé cuantos sean...-  
  
Kiki se sorprendió. ¿Estaban atacando el Santuario?  
  
-Espera- dijo, recordando de pronto- Myra estaba con Arika, ¿cierto?- Takato asintió, y Kiki continuó- Takato, corre y avisa a Pierre y a los otros caballeros dorados, para que se preparen. Yo iré a ayudar a Arika...-  
  
-Ya fue Rigel- dijo Takato.  
  
-Rigel es un caballero de plata...- dijo Kiki- de todas maneras, iré a avisar a los otros guardias...-  
  
Kiki se teletransportó. Takato se quedó mirando a lo lejos y vio que Myra iba hacia él. Decidió esperar a que la chica llegara, para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Pero dos sombras aparecieron, y el joven vio que Myra forcejeaba con dos hombres vestidos con armaduras doradas.  
  
-¿Qué demonios sucede?-  
  
- Lymnades, no estaba sola- dijo Caballo de Mar.  
  
-No te preocupes, Caballo de Mar- dijo Lymnades- podemos eliminarlo con facilidad, es un aprendiz...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Takato, encendiendo su cosmo. Lymnades y Caballo de Mar hicieron lo mismo y lo atacaron antes de que pudiera defenderse. Takato cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
  
-¡Takato!- gritó Myra tratando de liberarse- ¿qué le han hecho?-  
  
-No te preocupes por él, niña- dijo Caballo de Mar, apretando las muñecas de la chica- vivirá...-  
  
-¡Suéltame!-  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Lymnades- el señor Poseidón nos ha ordenado llevarte...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Nooo!!- gritó, y siguió retorciéndose para librarse de Caballo de Mar, en vano. Apretaron un pañuelo humedecido con un químico contra su rostro hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
-Siento un cosmo- dijo Lymnades- vámonos, Caballo de Mar...-  
  
-Un momento- dijo Kiki, apareciendo frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso- déjenla o se las verán conmigo...-  
  
-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Lymnades. Sacó un cuchillo y lo acercó al cuello de Myra- ¿sabes? no la necesitamos con vida...-  
  
Kiki hizo una mueca. No podía detenerlos, porque de lo contrario lastimarían a Myra. Caballo de Mar aprovechó su distracción y lo atacó con toda su fuerza. Lymnades, con su brazo libre, también lo atacó. Kiki perdió la conciencia y cayó al suelo. Lymnades y Caballo de Mar rieron. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del Santuario, llevando a Myra con ellos.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mientras tanto, en las afueras del Santuario...  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo Arika.  
  
-¿Te sorprendes?- dijo el Dragón Marino- te dije que conseguiría una armadura dorada...-  
  
-Sí pero, ¿a qué precio?- dijo Arika- has traicionado a Atena, Diego...-  
  
-Pero me uní al equipo ganador, Arika- dijo Diego- soy el líder, el Dragón Marino... tú deberías hacer lo mismo...-  
  
-¿Hacer qué?-  
  
-Unirte a Poseidón- dijo Diego.  
  
-Nunca- dijo ella con resolución- y tampoco te dejaré pasar...-  
  
-¿Acaso lucharás conmigo?- dijo Diego con una mirada de incredulidad.  
  
-Si no dejas a ese chico, sí- dijo Arika. Diego sonrió con astucia.  
  
-¿Acaso ya no me amas?- preguntó. Arika fue tomada por sorpresa con esta pregunta, pero pasada ésta, respiró profundamente.  
  
-No, Diego- dijo ella con convicción, y esta vez fue Diego quien se sorprendió. Creía que la tendría incondicionalmente- me dejaste para siempre, ¿lo recuerdas? Y además, ahora eres un traidor...-  
  
En ese momento, Sirena y los otros generales aparecieron junto a él.  
  
-Ya los tenemos a todos, señor-  
  
-¿Lo lograste, Crisaor?- preguntó el Dragón Marino.  
  
-Claro- dijo éste. Los otros cinco generales sonrieron- fue muy fácil- dijo Crisaor- justo frente las narices de los antiguos caballeros dorados...-  
  
-Entonces llévense a todos...- dijo Diego- esta chica no nos molestará...-  
  
-¿No olvidas algo?- dijo Arika.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Que yo estoy entre ustedes y su salida- dijo Arika.  
  
-Que bueno que me lo recuerdas- dijo Diego- así entenderás porqué debo hacer eso...-  
  
Diego le lanzó un ataque, del que Arika se defendió con un remolino de rosas negras.  
  
-No les será tan fácil- dijo ella.  
  
-¿Eso crees?- dijo Sirena, y comenzó a tocar su flauta. La música la tenía hechizada. Sin saberlo, dio varios pasos hacia delante, acercándose más y más a los dos generales. Una vez que Arika estuvo a un metro de distancia, Sirena dejó de tocar.  
  
-Esto te tranquilizará, Arika- dijo Diego, y le lanzó un ataque que le dijo de lleno.  
  
-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-  
  
Arika sintió varias quemaduras eléctricas en su cuerpo. Estaba encerrada entre finos rayos de energía. Los otros generales marinos aprovecharon para huir. Diego, sin embargo, se quedó.  
  
-Estate quieta, niña...-  
  
-De...déjame...- murmuró ella con dificultad.  
  
-¿Te molesta?- dijo Diego- jajaja, caíste en mi red de energía, pecesita... ¿irónico, no?-  
  
Arika sentía como su cuerpo se iba aflojando, sus músculos no le respondían ya, y cayó de rodillas.  
  
-Fue tan fácil- dijo Diego, dándose la vuelta para irse del Santuario.  
  
-¡Diego!- dijo una voz masculina- ¿a dónde crees que vas?- El Dragón Marino se volvió.  
  
-¡Rigel!- dijo Diego.  
  
-El mismo- dijo Rigel- te he estado observando, y a parte de traidor eres cobarde. No te irás de aquí...-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Diego- ¿y no te importa lo que pueda pasarle a Arika?-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Oh, sé muy bien que estabas enamorado de ella todo este tiempo- dijo Diego- pero mira- le mostró su palma derecha- así está bien, pero si cierro mi mano- lo hizo- mira lo que le sucede a ella...-  
  
Rigel miró a Arika. Las finas fibras de energía que la rodeaban se cerraban más y más contra su cuerpo, y ella hacía gestos de dolor.  
  
-¡Déjala!-  
  
-Vaya, veo que yo tenía razón- dijo Diego- ¿y sí...?- apretó su puño, y Arika gritó de dolor. Cuando Diego abrió su mano de nuevo, ella cayó inconsciente al suelo, boca abajo- Ahora, el golpe final- y lanzó un rayo de energía contra Arika.  
  
-¡Escudo de Orión!- dijo Rigel, haciendo aparecer un escudo de plata sobre su brazo derecho, protegiendo con él a la chica inconsciente. Parte del ataque de Diego pasó el escudo hirió el brazo de Rigel, y unas cuantas gotas de su propia sangre cayeron sobre la espalda de Arika.  
  
-Infeliz- dijo Rigel entre dientes- pudiste haberla matado...-  
  
-¿Y a mí que?- dijo Diego, desafiante.  
  
-Te haré pagar- dijo Rigel encendiendo su cosmo.  
  
-Inténtalo- dijo Diego, haciendo lo mismo.  
  
-¡Espada de Orión!-  
  
-¡Furia del Dragón Marino!-  
  
Ambos ataques chocaron en una enorme explosión. Los dos oponentes se miraban con verdadero odio. De pronto, ambos sintieron un cosmo aproximándose.  
  
-No tengo tiempo que perder con un caballero de plata, Rigel- dijo Diego- diles a Mu y Shaka, los antiguos caballeros dorados de Aries y Virgo, que si aprecian las vidas de sus hijos, que se mantengan al margen de esta guerra. Si no, no los volverán a ver con vida...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Rigel- no te dejaré escapar-  
  
-¿Ah, no?- dijo Diego, y lanzó un rayo de energía contra Arika de nuevo. Rigel la protegió con su escudo de plata. Al levantar la vista, vio que Diego ya había desaparecido. Rigel apretó un puño enfadado. Umi, quien había sentido esos cosmos, acudió a ese sitio.  
  
-Rigel, ¿qué...?-  
  
Pero Rigel la ignoró, y se inclinó para ver que le había sucedido a Arika. Tenía varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, y un hilo de sangre escurría por su frente y mejilla derecha. Rigel la sacudió ligeramente pero ella no respondió.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Umi- ¿está...?-  
  
-No- dijo Rigel- solo está desmayada. Su corazón aún late...-  
  
En ese momento, Mu apareció justo frente a ellos. Umi, que ya lo conocía, lo miró interrogante.  
  
-Mu, ¿qué...?-  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mu, mirando la escena con gravedad. Umi se encogió de hombros, y se volvió hacia Rigel para que le explicara.  
  
-Los siete generales marinos- dijo Rigel. Al escuchar esto, Mu se teletransportó hacia la casa de Aries, y encontró a Takato y a Kiki inconscientes en el suelo; el segundo cubierto de sangre. Miró la escena con gravedad, y adivinó lo que había sucedido. Unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, igual que a Shaka. Había llegado demasiado tarde.  
  
Pierre, el caballero de Tauro, acababa de bajar hacia la casa de Aries. Vio la escena, y luego a Mu.  
  
-No deberías estar aquí- le dijo- Saori lo ha prohibido...-  
  
-Déjalo, Pierre- dijo Umi, llegando, seguida de Rigel, quien llevaba a Arika en brazos.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió, Umi?-  
  
-Se llevaron a su hija- dijo Umi- y también a Altaír...-  
  
-¿Altaír?- dijo Pierre- ¿a qué te refieres?-  
  
-A que los generales marinos de Poseidón- dijo Rigel- no solo derrotaron a dos caballeros dorados, sino que se llevaron a Altaír y a la hija de Mu...-  
  
Pierre los miró sorprendido.  
  
-Así que déjanos pasar- dijo Umi- tenemos que contarle esto a Saori-  
  
Pierre asintió.  
  
-Vayan- dijo el joven caballero de Tauro- yo me quedaré hasta que ellos dos despierten...- agregó señalando a Kiki y Takato.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Hola, chicos...  
  
Quiero aclarar que no he visto la saga de Poseidón completa, así que si meto la pata, discúlpenme -U  
  
Abby L. 


	10. C10: Rescate

CAPÍTULO 10: RESCATE  
  
Cuando Mu estaba con Saori y Julián, Shaka llegó. Los dos se impresionaron al escuchar de Mu lo que sucedió.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Saori con tristeza.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Julián- les debo una disculpa...-  
  
-No es momento de eso- dijo Shaka- tenemos que hacer algo...-  
  
-Sabemos que ellos están vivos- dijo Rigel- Dragón Marino lo dijo-  
  
Los caballeros dorados miraron a Rigel.  
  
-Dijo que ellos los tenían...- continuó el caballero de plata- y que ustedes deben estar al margen si no querían que los lastimaran...porque creo que planean atacar-  
  
-Entonces- dijo Mu- debemos recuperarlos antes de que se decidan a atacar el Santuario...-  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo Shaka. Al ver a Saori y Julián tan preocupados, agregó- no se preocupen... les diremos a los demás antiguos caballeros dorados, ellos nos ayudarán-  
  
-No sé como agradecerles- dijo Saori- todo lo que han hecho por mí siempre...-  
  
-No te preocupes, Saori- dijo Mu- tú prepara a tus caballeros para defenderte y defender el Santuario...-  
  
-Así lo haré-dijo ella, mientras los dos caballeros y Rigel se retiraron.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Myra estaba entredormida, cuando sintió unas manos en su espalda que la movían ligeramente para despertarla. Abrió los ojos asustada, se levantó y se apartó. Era Raji. Tenía los ojitos azules bañados en lágrimas.  
  
-¡Raji!- dijo Myra sorprendida- ¿estás bien?-  
  
Raji no respondió, solo abrazó a Myra por la cintura y comenzó a llorar. Myra le acarició los cabellos rubios, con la intención de calmarlo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Raji?- dijo Myra- ya no llores...-  
  
-Qui...quiero a Bapú...- dijo el niño entre sollozos.  
  
-Tu papá vendrá por nosotros- dijo Myra- igual que mi papá, no llores...-  
  
-Eso es lo que crees- dijo una voz conocida. Era...  
  
-¡Altaír!- dijo Myra- ¿qué sucedió?-  
  
-Ya no soy ese mortal- contestó Altaír- ahora soy el inmortal Poseidón...-  
  
Myra lo observó, sorprendida. Era exactamente igual, excepto por sus ojos. Se veían diferentes, aunque eran del mismo color. Raji se había escondido detrás de ella, porque se dio cuenta de que el chico no era el mismo.  
  
-¿Y para qué nos quieres?- preguntó Myra. Altaír frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Habla con más respeto, mortal- dijo Altaír. Le lanzó una mirada malvada- los necesito para evitar que los antiguos caballeros dorados ayuden. Si no lo hacen, tenemos ganada la batalla...-  
  
-¿Y nos usas para chantajearlos?- dijo Myra enfadada.  
  
-¡Te dije que me hables con más respeto!- gritó Altaír. Myra dio un paso atrás instintivamente.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo ella. Altaír la miró con odio.  
  
-Manténganse aquí y sin dar problemas, y no les haremos daño- dijo Altaír, saliendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Raji volvió a comenzar a llorar.  
  
-No te preocupes, Raji- dijo Myra en voz baja- he podido encender mi cosmo ligeramente, una vez. Tal vez eso llame la atención de nuestros padres...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Milo sorprendido. Mu y Shaka estaban ligeramente entristecidos y cabizbajos.  
  
-Mu, Shaka- dijo Camus- yo les ayudaré...-  
  
-Y yo- dijo Shura de inmediato. Los dos sonrieron.  
  
-No saben como se los agradezco- dijo Mu.  
  
-Y yo- dijo Shaka- ahora, tenemos que movernos, antes de que Poseidón decida atacar el Santuario, y utilice a Myra y Raji como chantaje para que no ayudemos...-  
  
-Entonces, vamos de inmediato- dijo Aldebarán.  
  
-¿Y el Santuario?- preguntó Máscara Mortal- ¿quién lo protegerá?-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Saga- ahí están los nuevos caballeros dorados, y los que fueron caballeros de bronce ya han peleado contra Poseidón...-  
  
-Sí, y además están los hijos de algunos de nosotros- dijo Aioria.  
  
-Sí- dijo Afrodita, y Aioros asintió.  
  
-Bien- dijo Camus- vayamos, no podemos perder más el tiempo...-  
  
-Pero, ¿saben dónde están?- preguntó Shura. Mu asintió.  
  
-Mi hija aprendió con Kiki a despertar su cosmo...- dijo Mu- ya lo hizo una vez, y estoy seguro que lo hará de nuevo...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Piscis, Arika abrió los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí, y porque no había muerto.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Umi. Arika la miró y asintió.  
  
-¿Qué... que pasó?- preguntó Arika- ¿los detuvieron?-  
  
Umi negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No pudimos detenerlos- dijo Umi- y no solo se llevaron a Altaír, sino también a Myra, la hija de Mu-  
  
-Parece que Takato alcanzó a avisarle a Kiki, pero ambos fueron atacados por otros dos generales...-  
  
-¡Takato!- dijo Arika, preocupada por su aprendiz- ¿está bien?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Umi- estaba inconsciente, pero despertó hace siglos y está ileso...-  
  
Arika suspiró aliviada, pero se entristeció.  
  
-No te pongas así, tontita- dijo Umi- si ese...mal perdedor...vuelve a intentar entrar al Santuario, lo venceré de nuevo... mira que tratar de matar a mi amiga...- Arika sonrió levemente ante la mirada molesta de Umi- yo lo mataría...-  
  
-Y yo también- dijo un chico. Arika se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de Rigel.  
  
-Hola, Rigel- dijo Arika- supongo que tú me salvaste...-  
  
Rigel asintió. Umi notó algo en las miradas de ambos, y prefirió mejor retirarse a la casa de Virgo con Shun. Rigel se sentó junto a ella. Arika trató de sentarse sobre la cama, pero al apoyar una de sus manos, la notó entablillada.  
  
-¿Qué...?-  
  
-Te lastimaste la muñeca- le dijo Rigel, ayudándola a sentarse- y también un tobillo... tal vez del esfuerzo que hacías para librarte de su red de energía...-  
  
-Me imagino...- dijo ella- Rigel, yo...-  
  
-No digas nada- dijo Rigel sonriendo- yo lo vi todo...-  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Llegué casi al mismo tiempo que tú...- dijo Rigel- pero quería saber como reaccionarías al enfrentarte a Diego de nuevo...-  
  
-Rigel, lo siento...- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas. Rigel la abrazó.  
  
-No llores- dijo Rigel- no hiciste nada malo...- bajó la cabeza- yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo, Arika, por no haber confiado en ti...- Arika se limpió las lágrimas-escuché cuando le dijiste que ya no lo amabas...-  
  
Rigel la besó en la frente con ternura.  
  
-Prepárate- dijo Rigel- parece que los Generales Marinos y Poseidón nos atacarán pronto...-  
  
-Lo haré- dijo Arika.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Lo lograste, Myra?- preguntó Raji.  
  
-Hago lo que puedo- dijo ella- solo que... no lo logro...-  
  
-Inténtalo de nuevo...-  
  
-¿Intentar que?- dijo un hombre en la entrada. No era uno de los generales marinos, sino un guardia normal.  
  
-Nada que te importe- dijo Myra. El hombre frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-No deberías hablar así, niña- dijo el hombre- dime que intentabas o...- le lanzó una mirada malvada a Raji. Myra se colocó frente al niño, separándolo del guardia.  
  
-Deja a Raji en paz- dijo Myra.  
  
-No me digas...- dijo el guardia- entonces dime que querías hacer o el niño pagará las consecuencias...-  
  
-Traté de usar mi cosmo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Myra- aunque nunca lo he logrado...-  
  
-¿Trataste de que?- dijo el hombre, furioso. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por un brazo. De un tirón, la lanzó a una esquina de la celda. Luego, se acercó a Raji y extendió su mano para tomarlo por el cuello- ya verás, niña tonta... por tu culpa morirá él...-  
  
Myra sintió un escalofrío. Corrió hacia él, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, y que el guardia podría fácilmente rechazarla. Se concentró y logró teletransportarse. De una patada, apartó al hombre de Raji.  
  
-¡Aléjate de él, maldito!- dijo Myra enfadada.  
  
-¡Myra! ¡Te...!- dijo Raji sin creerlo.  
  
-Aunque puedas teletransportarte- dijo el hombre- no podrán salir de aquí...-  
  
El hombre lanzó su puño contra ambos, pero Myra volvió a teletransportarse unos pasos hacia un lado con Raji. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, el hombre intentó golpearlos de nuevo, pero su mano chocó contra una pared de cristal.  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?-  
  
-Es una pared de cristal- dijo una voz- si sabes lo que te conviene, aléjate de mi hija...-  
  
-¡Papá!- dijo Myra, al ver a Mu materializándose junto a ella. Shaka se materializó segundos después junto a Mu.  
  
-¡Bapú!- gritó Raji, abrazando a Shaka.  
  
-Todo está bien, Raji- dijo Shaka- salgamos de aquí...-  
  
Camus y Milo abrieron la puerta desde afuera.  
  
-Todo libre- dijo Milo- Aldebarán y los otros ya barrieron con todos los guardias...-  
  
Camus vio al sujeto en el suelo y lo tomó por el cuello  
  
-¿Dónde están los generales marinos, idiota?- preguntó con frialdad. Como el hombre no estaba dispuesto a responder, Camus lo empujó contra la pared y fríamente repitió la pregunta.  
  
-En el Santuario- dijo el hombre- igual que el señor Poseidón y el resto de los guardias...-  
  
-¿Y a qué demonios fueron?-  
  
-Tienen órdenes de destruirlo, y de no dejar a ninguno con vida...-  
  
Los cuatro antiguos caballeros dorados sintieron un escalofrío. No solo había caballeros en el Santuario. Las familias de Seiya y los demás vivían ahí.  
  
-Mu, Shaka...- dijo Camus.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shaka- vámonos- Mu asintió.  
  
-Papá- dijo Myra- Altaír es Poseidón...-  
  
Milo y Camus se sorprendieron, pero Mu continuó impasible.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Mu- Poseidón siempre ha reencarnado en los miembros de la familia Solo... así tenía que ser...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la Casa de Sagitario...  
  
-¿Qué nos van a atacar?- preguntó Seiya, incrédulo. Umi solo puso los ojos en blanco. No le agradaba lidiar con él.  
  
-Pues si no me crees, no es mi problema, Seiya- dijo Umi- yo ya te advertí... y más te vale que mandes a Miho y Dido a un lugar seguro...-  
  
-¡No!- gritó Dido- yo no me voy de aquí...-  
  
-Sí te vas...- dijo Seiya.  
  
-No me voy- gritó Dido.  
  
-¡Que sí!-  
  
-¡Que no!-  
  
-¡Dido!-  
  
-¡Papá!-  
  
Umi puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo, mientras Shun solo reía discretamente. Su hijo Iori nunca había causado tantos problemas...  
  
-Umi- dijo Shiryu- ¿qué debemos hacer para prepararnos?-  
  
-Tengan cuidado- dijo Umi- los generales marinos no pelean limpio. Vencieron a Kiki y a Arika, pero pelearon dos contra uno... no se confíen...-  
  
-¿Algo más?- preguntó Hyoga.  
  
-Sí- dijo Umi- el Dragón Marino fue el chico contra el que competí por la armadura de Escorpión...-  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Seiya.  
  
-Sí- dijo Umi- así que ese es mío...-  
  
Sebastián, el caballero dorado de Géminis, entró interrumpiendo la reunión.  
  
-Umi- dijo- los Generales Marinos y el resto de los guardia de Poseidón ya llegaron... están en la entrada del Santuario...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la entrada del Santuario, Poseidón y sus siete generales, junto a veinte soldados, se prepararon para entrar.  
  
-Ya escucharon mis órdenes- dijo Poseidón- no dejen a nadie con vida...-  
  
Los generales y los soldados asintieron y entraron. Poseidón los siguió.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	11. C11: La Pelea Comienza

CAPÍTULO 11: LA PELEA COMIENZA  
  
En los jardines del Santuario...  
  
-Miren eso- dijo Iris.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Dafne.  
  
-Son... son los guardias y generales marinos de Poseidón- dijo Jasón.  
  
-¿A que han venido?- preguntó Dafne. Iris puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Se nota que no has escuchado a Umi...-  
  
-¿Escuchar?- preguntó Dafne- ¿qué hay que escuchar de Umi?¿su silbato?-  
  
-Tonta...- murmuró Iris.  
  
-Umi dijo que planeaban atacar el Santuario- dijo Jasón- y no dejar a nadie vivo...-  
  
-Entonces, tenemos que detenerlos- dijo Iori.  
  
-¿Y qué planean hacer solos contra los generales marinos?- preguntó Takato- son demasiado poderosos...-  
  
-No me refería a eso- dijo Iori- los generales marinos son muy fuertes, cierto, pero los guardias...-  
  
-¡Tienes razón!- gritó Jasón.  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Iris a su primo- ¿te has vuelto loco?-  
  
-No- dijo Jasón- esta es mi idea: dejemos los generales a los caballeros dorados... pero podemos reducir el número de guardias...-  
  
-¿Quieres decir que... ataquemos a esos payasos con intentos de aletas?- preguntó Iori, y Jasón asintió. Takato se echó a reír.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Takato. Los demás asintieron.  
  
-Bueno, vamos- dijo Jasón.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Aries.  
  
Kiki se paseaba en círculos, preocupado. Saori le había ordenado que no saliera de su casa, porque atacarían el Santuario. Sin embargo, le costó mucho trabajo obedecer esta orden, porque estaba preocupado por Myra.  
  
Sintió un cosmo. No. Varios. Parecía que todos los soldados de Poseidón se habían decidido a atacar. Con su cosmo, avisó a Sebastián de Géminis y Pierre de Tauro, y se preparó para defender su casa.  
  
Llegaron varior guerreros, entre soldados y generales marinos. Todos se lanzaron contra él.  
  
-¡CRISTAL WALL!-  
  
Con la pared de Cristal, los detuvo. El Caballo de Mar dio un paso adelante.  
  
-Yo me encargaré de este caballero- dijo - los demás, sigan adelante...-  
  
-No me digas- dijo Kiki- ¿y que te hace pensar que podrán pasar...?-  
  
-Que ya te vencí una vez- dijo Caballo de Mar- y lo haré otra vez- y, mientras hablaba, encendió su cosmo y destruyó la pared de Cristal.  
  
Los demás soldados y generales marinos aprovecharon y pasaron por la casa. Kiki no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerlos. Ya se ocuparían los demás. Pero él tenía un asunto pendiente con el general marino.  
  
-Ahora- dijo Caballo de Mar- prepárate a morir...-  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Kiki- primero te haré pagar por lo que hiciste anoche...-  
  
-¿Esa chica era tu novia?- dijo Caballo de Mar- lástima...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Que una vez que acabemos con ustedes, haremos lo mismo con ella...-  
  
-Por eso mismo- dijo Kiki- no puedo permitir que me mates...-  
  
Caballo de Mar sonrió con incredulidad.  
  
-¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!-  
  
Caballo de Mar esquivó el ataque de Kiki.  
  
-Tonto- dijo Caballo de Mar- ¿crees que podrás vencerme con un ataque tan débil?- encendió su cosmo- ya verás de lo que soy capaz-  
  
-No me digas...- dijo una voz.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Tauro...  
  
-Hazte a un lado, caballero de Tauro- dijo uno de los soldados- y tu muerte será más rápida y sin dolor...-  
  
Pierre sonrió.  
  
-¿No me digan?- dijo Pierre- ¿acaso creen que me haré a un lado y los dejaré pasar?-  
  
Seis soldados se lanzaron contra él. Pierre encendió su cosmo.  
  
-¡GRAN CUERNO!-  
  
Los seis soldados que se habían lanzado contra Pierre cayeron al suelo, muertos.  
  
-¿Alguien más desea morir?- dijo Pierre. Un soldado que no pertenecía a los generales marinos, dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Te crees muy fuerte, caballero de Tauro- dijo el soldado- pero no podrás vencerme-  
  
Pierre frunció el entrecejo. Los demás soldados y generales avanzaron a la siguiente casa.  
  
-Te demostraré como eres inofensivo ante mí- dijo el soldado. Encendió su cosmo. Pierre hizo lo mismo- ahora, conocerás mi temible poder...-  
  
Se atacaron mutuamente, pero el ataque del soldado era más poderoso. Pierre fue lanzado contra una de las columnas. El caballero de Tauro se levantó, tambaleante. A diferencia de su maestro Aldebarán, Pierre no era tan alto, y era delgado. Sintió una gota de sangre escurriendo por su mejilla.  
  
-¿Lo ves, caballero de Tauro?- dijo el soldado- estás perdido...-  
  
-Aún así- dijo Pierre- no te dejaré pasar, no me rendiré...-  
  
-Entonces, prepárate a morir...-  
  
-¡Detente!- dijo una voz grave y autoritaria.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Géminis...  
  
Sebastián detuvo el avance de varios soldados, pero otros más los generales marinos pudieron introducirse a la siguiente casa.  
  
-Morirás, caballero de Géminis- dijo uno de los soldados.  
  
-Sí, somos siete contra ti solo- dijo otro.  
  
-No me impresionan- dijo Sebastián, encendiendo su cosmo.  
  
-Oh, no nos subestimes- dijo el primer soldado- no somos tan débiles como los soldados de antes. De hecho, somos tan fuertes como un general marino...-  
  
Sebastián frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!-  
  
Los soldados sellaron su técnica y contraatacaron, hiriendo a Sebastián.  
  
-Ahora, ríndete- dijo un soldado.  
  
-¡Nunca!- dijo Sebastián con convicción.  
  
-Entonces, ¡muere!- gritaron.  
  
-Eso tampoco está entre sus planes...- dijo una voz.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Cáncer...  
  
Roberto, el caballero de Cáncer, trató de detener a los generales, solo consiguiendo ser lastimado por ellos. Un par de soldados se quedó atrás mientras los demás avanzaban hacia la casa de Leo.  
  
-Ríndete, caballero- dijo uno de los soldados- o morirás...-  
  
-No se rendirá- dijo una voz.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Leo...  
  
-Vaya, veo que Poseidón es un mal perdedor...- dijo Ikki- y no solo él, sino también algunos de sus generales- agregó echándole una mirada a Diego.  
  
-¡Maldito Ikki!- dijo Diego entre dientes- ¿cómo te atreves a insultarme?-  
  
-¿Insultarte?- dijo Ikki- no, si lo de cobarde y mal perdedor es decirte la verdad...-  
  
-Me las pagarás...- dijo el Dragón Marino entre dientes.  
  
-Me encantaría matarte, Diego- dijo Ikki- pero Umi nos lo ha prohibido...-  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?-  
  
-Porque ella quiere hacerte pedazos personalmente- dijo Ikki- te espera en la casa de Escorpión...-  
  
-Entonces- dijo Escila, dando un paso hacia adelante- continúen ustedes, yo me encargaré de este intento de león...-  
  
Los demás caballeros avanzaron. Escila e Ikki se quedaron mirando fijamente.  
  
-Te derrotaré con mi poder- dijo Ikki- ¡PUÑO FANTASMA!-  
  
-¡AGUIJÓN DE LA ABEJA REINA!-  
  
El ataque de Escila fue mucho mayor que el de Ikki, e hizo que éste cayera al suelo, herido. Escila rió.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Escila- creí que sería algún reto vencerte, pero veo que no...-  
  
-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Ikki- pelearé hasta el final...-  
  
-Bien dicho, Ikki- dijo una voz.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Virgo...  
  
-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- preguntó Shun sorprendido. No podía creer que los generales marinos hayan llegado ya a la casa de Virgo.  
  
-¿Te sorprendes?- preguntó Kraken- y esto no es nada... llegaremos hasta el templo de Atena y la destruiremos...-  
  
-No se los permitiré- dijo Shun.  
  
-Yo pelearé contra él- dijo Kraken- ustedes adelántense... yo los alcanzaré en un momento...  
  
Todos los generales y cuatro soldados avanzaron hacia la siguiente casa.  
  
-Ahora, caballero de Virgo- dijo el general- prepárate a morir...-  
  
Shun frunció el entrecejo y se preparó para defenderse.  
  
-¡AURORA BOREAL!-  
  
Shun fue lanzado contra la pared de la casa de Virgo, y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo. Cuando trató de levantarse, sintió su tobillo inestable.  
  
-Ahora que estás herido- dijo Kraken- no hay nada ni nadie que pueda salvarte de morir...-  
  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro...-dijo una voz.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Libra...  
  
Los miembros del ejército de Poseidón llegaron a la séptima casa. Shiryu estaba en la entrada, no dispuesto a dejarlos pasar.  
  
-Hazte a un lado, caballero de Libra- dijo Crisaor- o prepárate a morir...-  
  
Shiryu alzó una ceja.  
  
-Ni lo sueñen- dijo Shiryu- de aquí no pasarán...-  
  
-Lo siento, Shiryu- dijo Diego el Dragón Marino- pero tengo un asunto pendiente con Umi de Escorpión...-  
  
-Vayan ustedes- dijo Crisaor- yo me quedaré aquí y acabaré con este sujeto...-  
  
-Bien- dijo Sirena- andando...-  
  
-No los dejaré pasar...-  
  
-Eso lo veremos- dijo Crisaor- ¡LANZA DORADA!-  
  
Shiryu apenas logró esquivar el ataque, pero los soldados y los tres generales restantes avanzaron hacia la siguiente casa, dejando a Crisaor con Shiryu.  
  
-Ríndete o muere- dijo Crisaor. Shiryu encendió su cosmo.  
  
-No te ensucies las manos, Shiryu- dijo una voz- yo acabaré con él...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En Casa de Escorpión...  
  
No fueron necesarias las palabras. Los soldados y los dos generales marinos pasaron silenciosamente por la casa. La mirada de Umi estaba puesta en el chico frente a él.  
  
-Eres un traidor, Diego- dijo Umi.  
  
-Tu amiga ya se encargó de decírmelo- dijo Diego- pero le di su merecido...-  
  
Umi encendió su cosmo, y Diego también. Se atacaron mutuamente, pero ninguno de los dos ataques dio en su blanco, sino chocaron en el aire.  
  
-Me vengaré por lo que hiciste, Umi- dijo Diego- te destruiré, y luego a esa tonta de Arika y al maldito Rigel...-  
  
Umi frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Umi- de aquí no pasarás...-  
  
-Entonces, defiéndete- dijo Diego- ¡RED DE ENERGÍA!-  
  
-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-  
  
Al dar ambos ataques en sus blancos, el brazo derecho de Umi quedó paralizado por una pequeña réplica de la red de energía; y una aguja se clavó dolorosamente en el vientre de Diego, atravesando la escama.  
  
-Puedes haberme herido- dijo Diego- pero ya no puedes atacar...-  
  
-Ni tu tampoco- dijo Umi- ¡RESTRICCIÓN!-  
  
El cuerpo del general marino quedó totalmente paralizado. Con su mano izquierda, Umi apuntó a Diego con la uña roja de la Aguja Escarlata.  
  
-Ahora, te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Arika- dijo Umi- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-  
  
Otras tres agujas dieron en el blanco.  
  
-Veo que lo haces muy bien, Umi- dijo una voz- quizá no necesitas mi ayuda...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En Casa de Sagitario...  
  
-¡No pasarán por aquí!- dijo Seiya en voz alta. Los generales marinos y los soldados de Poseidón rieron.  
  
-No me digas- dijo Lymnades- entonces, yo me ocuparé de ti... los demás sigan...-  
  
-No los dejaré pasar- dijo Seiya. Como respuesta, Lymnades lo atacó con su 'Salamandra Satánica'. Seiya logró esquivarla, pero la intención del general marino no era herirlo, sino distraerlo para que pasen los demás.  
  
Seiya sacó el arco de Sagitario y lo apuntó a Lymnades, mientras éste le respondió atacando de nuevo. Ambos ataques chocaron y desaparecieron.  
  
-Seiya, Seiya...-dijo una voz- me decepcionas... nunca aprendiste a usar ese arco...-  
  
-Si tú eres...- murmuró Seiya.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Capricornio...  
  
Miguel, el caballero de Capricornio, se enfrentó solo contra diez soldados de Poseidón. Venció a cuatro, pero aún seis eran muchos para él. Ni siquiera con su ataque Excalibur lograba vencerlos.  
  
-Esa espada no se usa de esa manera, Miguel- dijo una voz.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Acuario...  
  
En Acuario, varios soldados se quedaron y dejaron a avanzar a solo tres personas más hacia la casa de Piscis, a pesar de que Hyoga hizo todo lo que pudo para evitarlo. Los veinte soldados que quedaron sufrieron las consecuencias...  
  
-¡EXTINCIÓN AURORA!-  
  
Veinte hombres cayeron al suelo, congelados.  
  
-Veo que no necesitas mi ayuda después de todo, Hyoga...- dijo una voz fría.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Piscis...  
  
Entraron tres personas. Una de ellas, era el general marino de Sirena. Los otros dos iban encapuchados y no se podían ver sus rostros. Arika, a pesar de estar herida, se puso su armadura y salió a su encuentro.  
  
-Bien, bien- dijo Sirena- la pecesita salió a defender su casa...-  
  
Arika frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Más vale que no los detengas- dijo Sirena, sacando su flauta- y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor...-  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Arika- no moriré, y tampoco los dejaré pasar...-  
  
-Ya lo veremos- dijo Sirena, y comenzó a tocar su flauta. A pesar de que no avanzaba hacia el general marino, Arika quedó inmóvil mientras los dos hombres encapuchados pasaron hacia el templo de Atena.  
  
-¡No!- dijo ella, tratando de librarse de la música.  
  
-Es inútil que te resistas- dijo Sirena- nadie puede librarse de la Sinfonía de la Muerte Final-  
  
-¡ROSAS ROJAS!-  
  
El ataque del caballero de Piscis distrajo a Sirena, que dejó de tocar.  
  
-Muy inteligente...- dijo Sirena- pero... ¿te librarás acaso de mi siguiente ataque?-  
  
-¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!-  
  
-¡CLÍMAX DE MUERTE FINAL!-  
  
Ambos ataques chocaron y penetraron uno en el otro, así que la escama de Sirena fue destruida, y el ataque de Sirena le dio a Arika, quien chocó contra una columna del Templo y cayó al suelo.  
  
-Destruiste mi escama y mi flauta- dijo Sirena- pagarás por ello...- sonrió- ahora que estás tan herida, será muy fácil deshacerme de ti...-  
  
-No tan fácil- dijo una voz.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Sirena.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Fuimos mucho para ellos- dijo Jasón, pisando la cabeza de un guardia.  
  
-Somos demasiado- dijo Dafne.  
  
Iori miraba preocupado en dirección a las Doce Casas.  
  
-¿Creen que mis padres estén bien?-preguntó Iori.  
  
-Claro- dijo Jasón- tus padres son caballeros dorados, los más fuertes de todos-  
  
-Sí- dijo Takato- ya verás como todo sale bien...-  
  
Iris rió por lo bajo.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Dafne.  
  
-¿Qué no lo saben?- preguntó Iris. Todos negaron con la cabeza- ¿acaso no sabes dónde están nuestros padres?-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Las dos personas encapuchadas llegaron al Templo de Atena.  
  
-Atena debe estar tras esa puerta- dijo una con voz femenina.  
  
-Bien, entremos...- dijo el otro con voz masculina.  
  
-No tan rápido- dijo alguien. Ambos se volvieron. Era el caballero de plata de Orión.  
  
-Largo de aquí, caballero de plata- dijo la mujer, quitándose la capa- o te enfrentarás a mí, Tetis la Sirena-  
  
-Entonces, así será...- dijo Rigel.  
  
-¿Y pelearás contra mí?- dijo ella.  
  
-Si eres una mujer malvada, claro que sí- dijo Rigel.  
  
-Pelea tú con él- dijo el hombre- yo tengo asuntos que atender con Atena...-  
  
Y entró solo al Templo, mientras Rigel peleaba contra Tetis.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Creo que ya adivinan quienes son los que llegan, ¿verdad? Hasta la próxima...  
  
Abby L. 


	12. C12: El Regreso de los Caballeros Dorado...

CAPÍTULO 12: EL REGRESO DE LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS  
  
-Errr...¿chicos?- dijo Iris- no creo que esta haya sido una muy buena idea...-  
  
Los aprendices peleaban contra un puñado de guardias de Poseidón, cuando escucharon una risa proveniente de un pilar. Tanto los aprendices como los guardias detuvieron su pelea y voltearon hacia arriba. Sobre el pilar estaba sentada una chica vestida toda de negro, de cabellos color plata y ojos rojos.  
  
-Vaya- dijo Silver desde arriba- no puedo creer que sean alumnos de Umi y los estén venciendo tan fácilmente...-  
  
-Pues deberías bajar y ayudarnos- dijo Dafne. Silver sonrió.  
  
-No debería- dijo- los espectros de Hades no podemos ayudar a Atena...-  
  
-¿Espectro de Hades?- dijo uno de los guardias- entonces no estorbes y lárgate de aquí...-  
  
Silver chistó.  
  
-Deberías hablar con más respeto- dijo Silver- a Zafiro no le gustó el tono que usaste...-  
  
-¿Zafiro?-  
  
Silver señaló a una esquina. Un tigre apareció detrás de una columna, gruñendo.  
  
-Te presento a Zafiro- dijo Silver- es mi... mascota...-  
  
Después de que los guardias de Poseidón huyeron horrorizados del Santuario, Silver bajó de la columna y acarició la cabeza del tigre.  
  
-Me retiro- dijo Silver- no debería estar aquí...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Aries...  
  
-¡Maestro Mu!- exclamó Kiki al ver quien hablaba. Mu sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?- exclamó Caballo de Mar de mal humor- debe tener más de cuarenta años...-  
  
-Treinta y cinco- corrigió Mu- y no solo vine yo... observa- y una chica se materializó junto a él.  
  
-¡Myra!- dijo Kiki al verla- ¡estás bien!-  
  
Myra asintió.  
  
-Basta de charlas- dijo Caballo de Mar- los mandaré al infierno a todos juntos...-  
  
-Me gustaría verte intentándolo- dijo Mu, con la misma calma de siempre- pero es imposible, pues te enfrentas a dos caballeros dorados...- se volvió a Kiki- ataquemos juntos...-  
  
-Te lo mostraré...- dijo Caballo de Mar- ¡VIENTOS HURACANADOS!-  
  
-¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!- dijeron Mu y Kiki al mismo tiempo. El general marino cayó al suelo, vencido.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En Tauro...  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó el soldado.  
  
-¡Maestro!- exclamó Pierre. Aldebarán sonrió.  
  
-Sí, soy yo- dijo Aldebarán- tenemos que enseñarle el verdadero poder de Tauro...-  
  
Pierre asintió.  
  
-Pierden su tiempo- dijo el soldado- ni dos de ustedes podrán vencerme... menos con la ayuda de un anciano como él...-  
  
Aldebarán frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Te voy a mostrar quien es el anciano...-  
  
-¡GRAN CUERNO!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En Géminis...  
  
-¿Quién es?-  
  
-¡Maestro!- exclamó Sebastián al ver a Saga.  
  
-Sí, soy yo- dijo Saga con seriedad- deberíamos darle una lección a estos sirvientes de Poseidón...-  
  
-¿Mandarlos a otra dimensión?- preguntó Sebastián. Saga negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No- dijo- eso sería demasiado misericordioso...-  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Sebastián.  
  
-¿Qué planean hacer?- preguntó uno de los soldados.  
  
-Destruirlos- dijo Saga.  
  
-No lo lograrán-  
  
-Eso lo veremos...-  
  
-Ya basta- gritó el soldado- ¡ataquen!-  
  
-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿M...Máscara Mortal?- dijo Roberto.  
  
-Exacto- dijo éste- pensé que querrías ayuda para eliminar a estos insectos...-  
  
-Gracias- dijo Roberto. Ambos lanzaron una mirada cruel a sus oponentes, que los hizo retroceder.  
  
-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Leo...  
  
-¿Aioria?- preguntó Ikki- ¿que demonios haces aquí?-  
  
-Vine a ayudarte- dijo éste- me da gusto que te alegres de verme...-  
  
-Sí, lo que sea- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¿Lo destruimos juntos?- preguntó Aioria.  
  
-Será lo mejor- dijo Ikki.  
  
-Están locos- dijo Escila- si creen que me vencerán...-  
  
-Prepárate- dijo Aioria.  
  
-¡PUÑO FANTASMA!- dijo Ikki.  
  
-¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!- dijo Aioria.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Virgo...  
  
-Es imposible- dijo Shun- Shaka...-  
  
-Volví- dijo Shaka- y te ayudaré a vencer a este sujeto...-  
  
-Ni lo intenten- dijo Kraken- ya sabes las consecuencias de ayudar a los nuevos caballeros dorados...- sonrió con maldad- ¿acaso no te importa la vida de tu hijo?-  
  
-Claro que me importa- dijo Shaka- pero ya resolví ese problema...-  
  
Detrás de Shaka, el pequeño Raji se asomó.  
  
-¡Maldición!- murmuró Kraken entre dientes.  
  
-Te venceremos Shun y yo- dijo Shaka. Shun asintió- y te daré una lección... no debes meterte con los caballeros de Atena-  
  
-¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!- dijo Shun.  
  
-¡CAPITULACION DEL DEMONIO!- dijo Shaka.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En la casa de Libra...  
  
-¡Kanon!- exclamó Shiryu- ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Vine a ayudarte- dijo él- todos los antiguos caballeros volvimos, excepto tu maestro... así que he venido en su lugar...-  
  
-Gra...gracias, Kanon...-  
  
-Ni hablar- dijo éste.  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dijo Crisaor.  
  
-Soy Kanon, fui el general de Dragón Marino y caballero de Géminis...-  
  
-Ah, entonces tú eres el traidor- dijo Crisaor.  
  
-Para nada- dijo Kanon- ríndete o serás destruido...-  
  
-¡Nunca!- dijo Crisaor- ¡LANZA DORADA!-  
  
Pero Kanon la esquivó.  
  
-Tonto- dijo Kanon- vamos, Shiryu, acabemos con él...-  
  
-Claro-  
  
-¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!-  
  
-¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En casa de Escorpión...  
  
-Hola, Milo- dijo Umi.  
  
-Nunca aprendiste- dijo Milo- que debías llamarme 'Maestro'-  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Umi- ya no eres mi maestro...-  
  
-Como sea- dijo Milo. Diego frunció el entrecejo al verlo, y Milo se volvió hacia él- eres un pésimo perdedor, ¿lo sabías?-  
  
-No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados- dijo Diego.  
  
-Pero podías buscar otra armadura- dijo Milo- Rigel tampoco logró ganar una armadura dorada y, sin embargo, consiguió una de plata y es tan poderoso como cualquier caballero dorado...-  
  
-¡No me importa!- gritó Diego- ¡me vengaré!-  
  
-No tienes remedio- dijo Umi, encendiendo su cosmo.  
  
-Cometes un grave error, Diego- dijo Milo.  
  
-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- gritó Umi. Ya había dado en catorce puntos- ríndete, o el golpe Antares te matará...-  
  
-¡Nunca!- dijo Diego, librándose de la restricción de Umi y contraatacando- ¡RED DE ENERGIA!-  
  
Umi alcanzó a evadirlo, pero no por completo. Sus piernas ahora también estaban paralizadas.  
  
-Ahora, te acabaré...- dijo Diego.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Umi.  
  
-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA: ANTARES!- dijo Umi. Diego cayó al suelo, vencido. Umi derramó un par de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Milo.  
  
-Es que Arika, mi amiga, estaba enamorada de él...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En casa de Sagitario...  
  
-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Seiya- ¿sabes cuantas veces he usado este arco?-  
  
-Muy pocas- dijo Aioros- mejor utiliza tu mejor poder, y yo haré lo mismo...-  
  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo Seiya. Aioros sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué intentan hacer?- preguntó Lymnades.  
  
-Vencerte- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!- dijo Seiya.  
  
-¡PLASMA ATOMICO!- dijo Aioros.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En casa de Capricornio...  
  
-¡Maestro Shura!- exclamó Miguel.  
  
-Sí, soy yo- dijo éste- ataquemos a estos intrusos juntos...-  
  
Miguel asintió.  
  
-¡EXCALIBUR!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
En casa de Acuario...  
  
-¡Camus!-  
  
-Sí, Hyoga- dijo Camus con frialdad- parece que los sirvientes de Poseidón no saben qué es pelear limpio...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Que son unos tramposos al utilizar a los hijos de Mu y Shaka para que no intervengamos... pues yo mismo los haré pagar por eso... Hyoga, ataquemos juntos...-  
  
-Sí, maestro- dijo Hyoga.  
  
-¡EJECUCION AURORA!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Maestro...- exclamó Arika al ver a Afrodita frente a ella.  
  
-Levántate, Arika- dijo Afrodita- sé que estás herida, pero tú eres más fuerte que este general-  
  
Arika se levantó con dificultad. Sirena rió.  
  
-No me digas- dijo Sirena- no lograrás vencerme tú sola, y en ese estado...-  
  
-No sola- dijo Afrodita. Arika captó su mirada y encendió su cosmo.  
  
-¡ROSAS SANGRIETAS!-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Frente al templo de Atena, Rigel peleaba contra Tetis.  
  
-Ya me cansé de ti- dijo Tetis- ¡TRAMPA DEL CORAL!-  
  
-¿Qué? Aaaaahhh...- Rigel quedó paralizado.  
  
-Bien, ya que me encargué de ti...-  
  
-No tan rápido- dijo Rigel, librándose del poder de Tetis- no te será tan fácil vencerme...-  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Tetis- pero, ¿cómo planeas vencerme tú solo, caballero de plata?-  
  
-No solo- dijo una voz.  
  
-¿Arika?- dijo Rigel. El caballero dorado de Piscis llegó, junto a su maestro. No fue la única, porque luego llegaron Hyoga y Camus, Miguel y Shura, Seiya y Aioros, Umi y Milo, Shiryu y Kanon, Shun y Shaka, Ikki y Aioria, Roberto y Máscara Mortal, Sebastián y Saga, Pierre y Aldebarán, Kiki y Mu. Además, también estaban algunos de los alumnos de Umi.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Tetis- ¿qué demonios hacen todos aquí?-  
  
-Hemos vencido a los sirvientes de Poseidón- dijo Seiya- y venimos a detenerlo...-  
  
Todos ignoraron a Tetis y entraron al Templo de Atena. Al ver al chico de cabellos azules que portaba la armadura de Poseidón...  
  
-¡Altaír!- todos murmuraron, sorprendidos. A pesar de todo, nadie se imaginaba que él sería la nueva encarnación de Poseidón.  
  
-¡Silencio!- dijo Poseidón, empuñando su tridente- Atena, prepárate a morir...-  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Saori- pero debo detenerte, como la última vez...-  
  
-¿Y arriesgarás la vida de tu propio hijo...?- dijo Poseidón- si yo me voy, él muere...-  
  
-No es posible- dijo Julián- si no me mataste a mí, no lo matarás tampoco a él...-  
  
-Lo siento, Altaír- dijo Saori con tristeza, empuñando su báculo y apuntándolo contra Altaír. El poder de Saori lo alcanzó, y cayó al suelo, desmayado.  
  
-¿Está vivo?- preguntó Julián.  
  
-Sí- dijo Saori- solo está desmayado...-  
  
Altaír abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el chico al despertar.  
  
-Larga historia- dijo Saori- pero todo está bien...-  
  
Todos los caballeros asintieron.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	13. C13: Algunas Soluciones

CAPÍTULO 13: ALGUNAS SOLUCIONES  
  
En el Santuario, una semana después de la batalla...  
  
-Me alegro de que todo ya haya terminado por fin- dijo Myra, sonriendo. Kiki no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.  
  
-¿Pudiste teletransportarte?- preguntó Kiki. Myra asintió con una sonrisa- eso fue...-  
  
-Muchas gracias- interrumpió Myra.  
  
-Yo también quiero agradecértelo- dijo Mu, llegando por detrás de Kiki- Myra nunca lo habría logrado sin ti...-  
  
-No...no fue nada- dijo Kiki, algo apenado y encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que volverán a Jamir...-  
  
Myra bajó la cabeza, entristecida. Mu se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Aún no lo he decidido- dijo Mu- Alexa quiere volver y, la verdad es muy tentador, pero aún no lo sé...-  
  
-Bueno- dijo Kiki. Mu sonrió.  
  
-Hablaré con tu madre, Myra- dijo Mu, desapareciendo.  
  
-Espero que mi madre diga que sí- dijo Myra- no quiero irme...-  
  
Kiki sonrió y la abrazó con ternura. Myra sonrió Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso muy tierno y apasionado a la vez. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron.  
  
-No quiero que te vayas...- murmuró Kiki.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo Myra- mi madre comprenderá...-  
  
Altaír pasó por ahí, y los miró de mal humor. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Umi estaba con Shun en los jardines del Santuario, preocupada. No sabía como había reaccionado Arika cuando supo que Diego había muerto.  
  
-Deja de preocuparte, Umi- le dijo Shun tiernamente- ella es fuerte, estará bien...-  
  
-Eso espero...- dijo Umi.  
  
En ese momento, Arika salió también a pasear, y se dirigió a la estatua de siempre, bajo la cual se acurrucó, abrazando sus rodillas, y con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. No lloraba, pero su cosmo se sentía muy triste.  
  
-¿'Ella es fuerte, estará bien'?- dijo Umi.  
  
-Pobre- murmuró Shun. Umi asintió.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Rigel, llegando de pronto tras ellos- y no sé que hacer...-  
  
-Ve con ella, Rigel- dijo Umi- te necesita...-  
  
-Pero yo...-  
  
-Solo ve- interrumpió Umi- y haz que se quite esa tontería de la cabeza...-  
  
-Si tú lo dices- dijo Rigel, caminando hacia ella.  
  
-Espero que esto salga bien- dijo Umi en voz baja.  
  
-Claro que va a salir bien- dijo Shun con una sonrisa- ¿que no recuerdas cuando apenas nos conocimos?-  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Umi- nosotros nunca tuvimos este tipo de problemas...-  
  
Shun sonrió, y le pasó un brazo por la espalda.  
  
(n/a: lo siento, cambiaré de escena o tendré que cambiar la clasificación del fic)  
  
Arika seguía en la misma posición de antes. Rigel se acercó a ella, haciendo que levantara la mirada. Ese día, a Rigel le parecía más hermosa que de costumbre, tal vez por sus ojos humedecidos o por sus mejillas más sonrojadas. O tal vez por la blusa blanca y la falda larga que llevaba.  
  
-Hola- dijo Rigel- ¿cómo te sientes?-  
  
-Mejor- dijo Arika- mi muñeca ya está bien, y parece que mi tobillo también va mejorando...-  
  
-Me alegro de ello, no me refería a eso...- dijo Rigel- tú sabes a qué...-  
  
-Pues...- dijo ella, y sus ojos se humedecieron otra vez- no lo sé...-  
  
-Arika, deja de pensar en él- dijo Rigel- él pudo haberte dejado morir sin siquiera mover un dedo... más aún, intentó matarte...-  
  
-Lo sé...- dijo ella- pero no...yo no...-  
  
-Por Dios, Arika- dijo Rigel- olvídalo ya... ¿qué no puedes ver que el hombre no valía la pena?-  
  
Ella se molestó.  
  
-¿Y acaso crees que tú sí?-  
  
-Pues por lo menos no intenté asesinarte, sino todo lo contrario- dijo Rigel, algo molesto también.  
  
-Pues déjame en paz- dijo Arika. Como Rigel no parecía dispuesto a irse, ella se levantó. Pero su tobillo lastimado no había sanado aún y se dobló de nuevo, haciendo que la chica caiga en los brazos de Rigel- ¡maldición!-  
  
-Ven, te llevaré a tu casa a descansar...-  
  
-No necesito de tu ayuda, Rigel- dijo ella- así que déjame en paz...-  
  
Rigel la ignoró y la levantó en brazos.  
  
-¡Rigel!- gritó ella- ¡suéltame en este instante!-  
  
-Ni lo sueñes- dijo él- no quiero que te lastimes de nuevo...- Así, Rigel la llevó hasta la casa de Piscis, mientras ella le decía que la bajara.  
  
-Te lo advierto, Rigel- dijo Arika- yo soy un caballero dorado y tengo mayor rango y poderes que tú...-  
  
-Si quieres, úsalos conmigo- dijo Rigel- no me importa...-  
  
Ella no siguió. Al llegar a Piscis, Rigel la depositó en su cama. Luego, llenó una bolsa con hielo y se la puso en el tobillo.  
  
-Ay- se quejó ella- duele...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Rigel- pero esto lo aliviará...-  
  
-Gr...gracias- dijo ella ligeramente ruborizada.  
  
-Dime una cosa- dijo Rigel- ¿porqué siempre te defiendes de mí? Ya sabes muy bien que yo no te haría daño...-  
  
-Yo... tienes razón- dijo Arika- tienes razón sobre Diego... solo me defiendo de ti porque... porque tengo miedo...-  
  
-¿Miedo de qué?-  
  
-De... de enamorarme otra vez...-  
  
Rigel soltó la bolsa, que cayó al suelo. No la levantó. Se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama.  
  
-Arika- dijo- no tienes porqué tenerme miedo... yo nunca te dejaré, y mucho menos, lastimarte como él...-  
  
Ella iba a responder, pero Rigel la besó. De nuevo, no pudo resistirse a ese beso. Dejó de oponer resistencia y se dejó besar por él. Dejó que sus manos se movieran por su cuerpo con libertad.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Rigel- ¿no vas a alejarme de ti con una patada?-  
  
-No- dijo Arika- mi tobillo está lastimado...- sonrió- Rigel, yo... te amo...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, el silbato de Umi resonó en todo el campo de entrenamiento.  
  
-Para comenzar, quince vueltas al Santuario, todos- ordenó. Todos protestaron, pero Umi no los escuchó.  
  
-¿Porqué nos pone este entrenamiento?- preguntó Dafne.  
  
-Porque está de buen humor- dijo Jasón mientras corrían.  
  
-Demonios- dijo Iris- ¿tendrá algo que ver con Shun?-  
  
Jasón sonrió con picardía, haciendo que los demás rieran, pero un chico los alcanzó.  
  
-Dejen de hablar de mis padres- dijo Iori, frunciendo el entrecejo, quien los alcanzó corriendo- además, eso no tiene que ver solo con mi padre...-  
  
-¿No?- preguntó Jasón, sorprendido- ¿entonces?-  
  
-¿Acaso no tienes cerebro, cachorro de león?- dijo Iris a su primo- mira a Takato...-  
  
El joven aprendiz de Arika era sometido a un entrenamiento aún mucho más duro que el de ellos, por parte de su maestra, quien sonreía ampliamente.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Dafne- creo que a las dos chicas que son caballeros dorados se les zafó un tornillo...-  
  
-¡Dafne!- gritó Umi - ¡tú darás veinticinco vueltas!-  
  
-Pero, ¿porqué?- reclamó Dafne.  
  
-Por dos razones- dijo Umi- la primera, no me agradas...-  
  
-¡No es justo!- protestó Dafne.  
  
-La vida no es justa...- dijo Umi.  
  
-¿Y cuál es la otra razón?- preguntó Dafne.  
  
-No creas que no te estoy escuchando...- dijo Umi.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Myra- dijo Mu, regresando a la casa de Aries, donde Myra seguía entrenando con Kiki- acabo de hablar con tu madre...-  
  
-¿Y...?-  
  
-Y piensa que no deberíamos quedarnos aquí, porque nuestro hogar son las montañas de Jamir...-  
  
-Pero...- Myra estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando Mu la interrumpió con un gesto.  
  
-Sin embargo, está dispuesta a quedarse contigo y conmigo, hasta que tú quieras...-  
  
Al oír estas palabras, Myra se lanzó a abrazar a su padre. Kiki sonrió: había tenido tanto miedo de que Mu decidiera llevársela a Jamir.  
  
-Después de todo- agregó Mu- necesitas estar cerca de Kiki para que te enseñe...-  
  
Kiki sonrió, agradecido.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Te vas a ir de aquí, Shaka?- preguntó Saori- Mu se quedará...-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Shaka- pero desde que llegamos, Raji ha sufrido demasiado. Su hogar está en India, no en Grecia...-  
  
-Pero...- dijo Saori.  
  
-Su madre y yo ya lo hemos decidido así- dijo Shaka- creo que es lo mejor para él-  
  
-Bien- dijo Saori- si eso es lo mejor...-  
  
Shaka salió cabizbajo del templo de Atena. Realmente quería quedarse en Grecia, que había sido su hogar mucho tiempo. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Pero antes de partir, le había prometido a Raji que volverían a India tan pronto como el problema terminara. Y ya era hora de cumplir su promesa.  
  
Bajó hacia la casa de Virgo, la que había sido suya y ahora pertenecía a Shun. Suspiró. Recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, donde había pasado quizá los mejores años de su vida. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de tristeza bañaran sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Shaka?- Milo preguntó. Camus y Shura iban también con el antiguo caballero de Escorpión.  
  
-Nada- dijo Shaka.  
  
-Atena nos dijo que te irás a India- dijo Milo- ¿porqué?-  
  
-Tengo que volver- dijo Shaka- le prometí a mi hijo Raji que volveríamos...-  
  
Milo no dijo nada. Tampoco Shura o Camus. Los tres miraron a Shaka, quien salió del Santuario después de despedirse de ellos.  
  
-Camus, ¿qué...?- preguntó Shura.  
  
-Nada, Milo- dijo Camus- no podemos interferir en ello-  
  
-Pero...- dijo Milo.  
  
-Shaka es un hombre de palabra, Milo- dijo Camus- aún la que le dio a un niño. Es lo más noble...-  
  
-Si tú lo dices...- dijo Milo cruzando los brazos. Camus sonrió.  
  
-Casi lo olvido- dijo Camus, apartando un momento su tono frío- creo que me habías mencionado que...-  
  
-¡¡ES CIERTO!!- gritó Milo y, con estas palabras, corrió a la entrada del Santuario. Camus sonrió levemente y siguió a Milo.  
  
-¡Camus!- dijo Shura- ¿qué demonios le sucedió a Milo?-  
  
-Ven y lo verás- dijo Camus.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¿Acaso piensas...?- exclamó Kanon.  
  
-Claro, papá- dijo Karina.  
  
-¿Quieres quedarte como caballero para siempre?- dijo Kanon- ¿y con él?-  
  
-Mi hermano Rigel nos entrenará bien, señor- dijo Héctor, con la mayor seriedad posible, aunque eso no engañaba a Kanon. Rigel sonrió al ver el intento de su hermano.  
  
-Así es, Kanon- dijo Rigel- yo me haré responsable de Karina...-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa- solo una cosa...-  
  
-¿Cuál?- preguntó el caballero de plata.  
  
-No dejes que tu hermano se acerque demasiado a mi hija...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¡Papá!- gritó una chica de catorce años, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, llegando al Santuario con un enorme maletín de viaje.  
  
-¡Helena!- dijo Milo, abrazándola.  
  
-¿Helena?- preguntó Shura, sin entender de quien se trataba. Camus se volvió hacia él.  
  
-Helena es la hija mayor de Milo-dijo Camus- y al parecer, ha cambiado mucho en estos años-  
  
Detrás de Helena, venía una mujer pelirroja, de ojos negros. Era más o menos de la edad de Milo.  
  
-Milo- murmuró la mujer.  
  
-Hola, Penélope- dijo Milo, algo nervioso. Ella lo miraba frunciendo el entrecejo. Helena sonrió.  
  
-Vamos, mamá...- dijo la chica- ya fueron muchos años...-  
  
-¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?- le preguntó Penélope.  
  
-Bien- dijo Milo- en este momento está en casa de Camus y Sarina...-  
  
Helena pasó su mirada de Milo a Penélope, y luego de nuevo hacia Milo. Los dos se miraban como si quisieran decirse algo, pero no se atrevieran. De pronto, Milo sonrió, y Penélope se dejó abrazar por Milo.  
  
-Perdóname, Milo- dijo entre lágrimas- te extrañé... Helena y yo te extrañamos...-  
  
-Yo también las extrañé...- dijo Milo.  
  
-Creo que me perdí de algo- murmuró Shura, sin entender.  
  
-Es fácil- dijo Camus- hace cuatro años, Penélope y Milo se separaron. Penélope se quedó con Helena, y Milo con su hijo pequeño...-  
  
-Ya entiendo...- murmuró Shura.  
  
Un disco salió volando del área de entrenamiento de Umi y cayó a los pies de Helena, quien lo levantó. Jasón corrió a buscarlo, pero se detuvo de pronto al ver a la chica que lo había recogido.  
  
-Esto es tuyo, supongo...- dijo Helena, ofreciéndole el disco.  
  
-S...sí- dijo Jasón, muy ruborizado- gr...gracias...-  
  
-No hay porqué- dijo Helena.  
  
-Bueno...yo... me llamo Ja...Jasón...-  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo la chica- yo me llamo Helena...-  
  
-El gusto es todo mío- dijo Jasón- ¿quisieras...venir?-  
  
-Claro- dijo Helena, acompañando al chico para verlo entrenar.  
  
-¡Aléjate de mi hija!- murmuró Milo entre dientes.  
  
-Milo...- dijo Camus.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Shura. Milo se volvió hacia él, indignado.  
  
-¡Claro que no!-  
  
Esta expresión hizo que Shura, Camus y Penélope rieran.  
  
-No te preocupes, Milo- dijo Penélope- Umi cuidará que ese chico se mantenga alejado de Helena...-  
  
-Además- dijo Shura- Jasón es el hijo de Aioria, no hará nada malo...-  
  
-Más le vale...- dijo Milo.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
El siguiente capítulo será el final, así que sigan leyendo y mandando reviews...  
  
Abby L. 


	14. C14: Cinco años más

CAPITULO 14: CINCO AÑOS MÁS...  
  
Shaka sonrió al ver la escena de Milo y Penélope. Estaba feliz de que todo haya salido bien con ellos. Suspiró y volvió a su casa. Encontró a su esposa haciendo las maletas, y a Raji casi brincando de alegría.  
  
-¡Bapú!- dijo el pequeño- ¡estoy tan feliz!-  
  
-Me alegra de que así sea- dijo Shaka.  
  
Shaka preparó sus cosas también, para volver a India. Arissa, la esposa de Shaka, miró a su esposo, interrogante. Sabía que algo le molestaba.  
  
-Shaka, ¿qué sucede?-  
  
-No lo sé, Arissa- dijo Shaka- al principio, no quería venir aquí, pero ahora...-  
  
-No quieres volver- dijo Arissa. Shaka asintió.  
  
-Pero no puedo obligara Raji a quedarse- dijo Shaka- él no quería venir aquí en primer lugar...-  
  
Arissa se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Yo me quedaré contigo a donde tú decidas ir- le dijo en voz baja, antes de retirarse a su habitación. Shaka la miró.  
  
-¿Bapú?- Raji se acercó- ¿qué sucede?-  
  
Shaka se volvió, sorprendido. No sabía que Raji estaba ahí.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Bapú?- volvió a preguntar Raji- ¿no quieres volver a casa?-  
  
-No lo sé, Raji- dijo Shaka- como te dije, Grecia fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo, y es el lugar donde viven mis amigos. Pero por otro lado- continuó- Inda es donde he vivido desde hace quince años, y ese es tu hogar. Así como Mu se quedó por su hija, yo estoy dispuesto a volver a India contigo...-  
  
-No, Bapú- dijo Raji- yo estoy dispuesto a quedarme contigo aquí en Grecia...-  
  
-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shaka- ¿estás seguro?-  
  
-Si Mataji quiere- agregó Raji. Shaka sonrió.  
  
-Gracias...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Helena se quedará también a entrenar, ¿cierto?- preguntó Shura. Milo solo cruzó los brazos, pero Penélope le respondió.  
  
-Sí- dijo- pero Umi no quiso entrenarla, porque es la hija de su maestro. Parece que Arika la entrenará junto con su otro alumno-  
  
-Y más le vale a ese niño Takato que...- dijo Milo, pero Penélope lo interrumpió con una mirada.  
  
-Cálmate, Milo- dijo Penélope- no le pasará nada...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS...  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-¡A trabajar!- dijo Umi, haciendo sonar el silbato- cincuenta vueltas al Santuario...-  
  
Todos sus alumnos reclamaron.  
  
-¡No es justo!- dijo Dafne- ya tenemos casi dieciocho años y seguimos entrenando como si fuéramos un equipo de fútbol...-  
  
-Eso sería genial- dijo Iris- un equipo de fútbol...-  
  
-Yo opino igual- dijo Jasón- ¿porqué no organizamos un juego después del entrenamiento?-  
  
-Yo entro- dijo Iori, ya de trece años.  
  
-Yo también- agregó Iris.  
  
-¡Están locos!- exclamó Dafne- ¿fútbol? Que horror...-  
  
-Amargada- murmuró Iori.  
  
-Por desgracia, no ha cambiado nada...- dijo Iris.  
  
Mientras, Takato y Helena entrenaban cerca, bajo la tutela de Arika. Rigel entrenaba a su hermano Héctor y a Karina, la hija de Kanon, también cerca de ahí.  
  
Después de cinco horas de duro entrenamiento, los aprendices se fueron, y las dos chicas caballeros dorados se quedaron un rato en los jardines del Santuario, acompañadas por Shun y Rigel.  
  
-Vaya, yo creía que nunca lo lograrían...- dijo Umi- y míralos: ya tres años...-  
  
Arika se sonrojó.  
  
-Ya no digas nada...- dijo- todo salió bien...-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Umi con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- exclamó un niño de dos años, y corrió hacia Arika y Rigel.  
  
-Tan bien así...- agregó Umi.  
  
Una sombra los cubrió y los sorprendió por un momento, pero se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Silver.  
  
-Hola, Silver- dijo Arika, contenta de que alguien pueda distraer a Umi.  
  
-Hola a todos...- dijo Silver- mira que chibi tan lindo...-  
  
-Mala idea- se dijo Arika. Rigel sonrió y abrazó a su esposa. Umi se echó a reír.  
  
-Silver, ¿te quedas a cenar?- preguntó Umi.  
  
-Solo vine a saludarlos- dijo Silver- aunque me quedaría con gusto...- agregó sonriendo. Umi frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho- dijo abrazando a Shun- él es mío...-  
  
-Sí, sí, calma- dijo Silver- ni que fuera a hacerle que...-  
  
-Bueno, mantente alejada de mi Shun si no quieres que todos te den una paliza por ser espectro de Hades...-  
  
-Con estas amenazas, mejor me voy- dijo Silver sarcásticamente- los veré luego... por cierto- agregó- mi señor les manda saludos...- y se alejó volando.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Me alegro que nos hayamos quedado, Mu-  
  
-Yo también- respondió Mu, sonriendo a su esposa.  
  
Ambos se asomaron al jardín. Myra, de diecinueve años, estaba con Kiki en el porche de la casa. El entrenamiento de Myra ya había terminado, y la chica podía teletransportarse y realizar los mismos ataques que Mu y Kiki.  
  
-Todo te lo debo a ti- dijo Myra, con una sonrisa.  
  
-No fue nada- dijo Kiki- me alegra que por fin lo lograras... Escucha- agregó- tengo algo muy importante que decirte...-  
  
-¿Y eso es...?- preguntó Myra.  
  
-Pues verás...- dijo Kiki algo inseguro- yo... quisiera...pues... preguntarte si...-  
  
Myra lo miraba atentamente, y esto hizo que Kiki se pusiera mucho más nervioso. Myra sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Quierestucasartecmigo?- dijo Kiki, trabado y muy rápido.  
  
-¿Perdón?-  
  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Kiki, quitándose la traba por completo. Myra se sonrojó visiblemente.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Pues...- dijo Kiki- sé que eres mucho más joven que yo, pero... yo me enamoré de ti desde que te vi por primera vez-  
  
Myra sonrió.  
  
-Yo también...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Helena, ¿quisieras salir a cenar?- preguntó Jasón.  
  
-Claro- dijo Helena, sonriendo.  
  
Iris, Iori y Dafne estaban escuchando esta conversación. Héctor (el hermano menor de Rigel) y Karina (la hija de Kanon) también estaban con ellos.  
  
-Ay, no- dijo Iris golpeándose la cabeza- ¿qué le picó a mi primo?-  
  
-El amor...- suspiró Dafne.  
  
-¡Que horror!- exclamó Iris- ¡y de esa... esa chica!-  
  
-¿Estás celosa, Iris?- preguntó Iori.  
  
-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!- exclamó Iris. Iori y Dafne le lanzaron una mirada incrédula.  
  
-¿Entonces porqué te pones así?- preguntó Karina.  
  
-Porque no permito que una niña como ella se acerque a mi primo-  
  
-Vamos, Iris- dijo Dafne- algún día tú también te vas a enamorar...-  
  
-¿Yo? Ni soñarlo- dijo Iris- el día que me enamore, yo...-  
  
Pero un chico de la edad de Iris y Karina llegó con ellos y la interrumpió. Era alto, de cabellos y ojos azules.  
  
-Hola, Karina...- sonrió el chico.  
  
-Tú...tú... ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo Karina, asustada.  
  
-Karina, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Héctor.  
  
-Claro que me conoce- dijo el recién llegado.  
  
-Chicos...- dijo Karina- les presento a mi primo Alesio. Ha estado todos estos años en Italia, completando su entrenamiento...-  
  
-¿Primo?- preguntó Iris.  
  
-Sí- dijo Karina- es hijo de mi tío Saga...-  
  
-Un gusto en conocerlos, chicos...- dijo Alesio- ¿y esta linda señorita quién es?-  
  
-Hola...- dijo Iris, nerviosa- me llamo Iris...-  
  
-Iris- dijo Alesio- ¿quieres salir conmigo?-  
  
-Claro- dijo Iris, sonriendo, y se fue con Alesio.  
  
-Mira quien habla...- dijo Dafne- 'el día que me enamore...'-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Mira eso, Penélope- dijo Milo- nuestra hija saliendo con ese tipo...-  
  
-Es buen chico, Milo- dijo Penélope- Aioria era todo un caballero...-  
  
-Acaso insinúas que yo no- dijo Milo frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Para nada- dijo Penélope- solo te hago notar que no creo que el hijo de Aioria pueda... aprovecharse de nuestra hija...-  
  
-Pues más le vale...- dijo Milo.  
  
-No seas así, Milo- dijo Camus, quien acababa de llegar con su esposa Sarina y su hijo Jan- creo que deberías temerte más a ti mismo que a Jasón...-  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Sarina.  
  
-¿Acaso parece que estoy celoso?- dijo Milo.  
  
-No parece- dijo Penélope- lo estás...-  
  
-Te estás portando exactamente como cuando Umi conoció a Shun...- dijo Camus.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Durante la batalla de las Doce Casas, Umi estaba en la casa de Escorpión, entrenando junto a su maestro Milo.  
  
-Ya basta, Milo- dijo la chica de catorce años- ya he hecho la 'aguja escarlata al menos doscientas veces...-  
  
-No son suficientes- dijo Milo- y además, llevo ya mucho tiempo enseñándote a hablarme con más respeto-  
  
-Lo que digas, Milo-  
  
Milo frunció el entrecejo, pero sintió el cosmo de dos caballeros de bronce acercándose. Ella también los sintió.  
  
-Milo, ¿qué...?-  
  
-Es todo por hoy- dijo Milo- ahora vete, que tengo algo que hacer...-  
  
Umi se retiró a su habitación. Sin embargo, quería presenciar el poder de su maestro. Se escondió detrás de un pilar y observó atentamente como Seiya y Shiryu eran fácilmente vencidos por Milo. De pronto, alguien los interrumpió. Era Hyoga, llevando a Shun en brazos.  
  
Umi de pronto sintió interés por el caballero que estaba inconsciente. Escuchó atentamente la historia de Hyoga, y lo siguió con la mirada cuando Seiya y Shiryu se lo llevaron.  
  
Cuando Milo terminó su pelea con Hyoga, Umi salió de atrás de la columna y se acercó a su maestro.  
  
-¿Quiénes eran ellos?-  
  
-Los que van a salvar el mundo...- dijo Milo.  
  
TERMINA FLASHBACK  
  
-¿Y eso qué?- dijo Milo- no me porté celoso ni nada...-  
  
-En ese momento no, pero después sí- dijo Camus- como cuando los atrapaste en...-  
  
-De acuerdo, me rindo- interrumpió Milo- ya no seré así con Helena, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
-Estúpidos...- murmuró Dafne enfadada.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Afrodita a su hija.  
  
-Nada- dijo Dafne- solo que todos tienen con quien salir esta noche... menos yo...-  
  
-¿Menos tú?- dijo Afrodita.  
  
-Sí...- dijo Dafne- pero por lo menos tú y mamá van a estar en casa...-  
  
-Em...bueno- dijo Afrodita- tu madre y yo hicimos...planes para esta noche...-  
  
-¿Qué?- gritó Dafne, furiosa. Sin decir más, salió de su casa.  
  
-¿Qué pasó, Afrodita?- preguntó su esposa.  
  
-Nada- dijo éste- Dafne se fue...-  
  
Dafne salió de su casa y fue al centro, donde los aprendices y algunos caballeros dorados solían salir a cenar. Se torturó a sí misma viendo a Helena con Jasón, a Iris con Alesio (el hijo mayor de Saga), a Myra y a Kiki y a otros más. Se sentó en una silla y pidió una malteada. Tomó la pajilla y revolvió con ella la mateada de mal humor. Pero vio a alguien junto a ella: a Altaír, el hijo de Saori y Julián.  
  
-¿Qué hay?- le preguntó Altaír.  
  
-Nada nuevo- dijo Dafne.  
  
-¿Te dejaron sola?- preguntó Altaír. Dafne asintió- a mí también...-  
  
-¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Jasón a Helena- los dos niños consentidos...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Mientras tanto, los doce antiguos caballeros dorados se reunieron.  
  
-Hoy se cumplen veinte años de la batalla contra Hades...- dijo Kanon.  
  
-Ahora veo que tienen razón- dijo Shura.  
  
-Claro- dijo Milo- no es lo mismo 'los tres mosqueteros' que 'veinte años después'...-  
  
-Y esta vez sí fueron veinte años...- dijo Máscara Mortal.  
  
-Pero todo ha salido bien- agregó Aldebarán.  
  
-Nuestros hijos y aprendices han crecido...- dijo Shaka con una sonrisa.  
  
-Y se han convertido en caballeros también- dijo Saga.  
  
-Han aprendido a desarrollar sus poderes- agregó Mu.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Kanon.  
  
-Además, se han hecho amigos entre ellos- dijo Aioros.  
  
-Y novios- agregó Aioria.  
  
-Todo ha salido bien- dijo Afrodita.  
  
-Estoy seguro- dijo Camus- que nuestra historia se repetirá en ellos...-  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
FIN 


End file.
